


A Lion's Trust

by InvisibleSpaz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Animal Transformation, Courtship, F/M, Fantasy, Gore, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Psychological Drama, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cute shit, eventually there is good romance, fiances, shape shifting, shit like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleSpaz/pseuds/InvisibleSpaz
Summary: In an alternate world, a kingdom becomes thrown into a civil war due to two incredibly powerful Noble families. The first family, the Adders have control of Hell's gate. A place where only demons spawn and cause havoc unless their soldiers keep them at bay. The Beaudere family is an old family, has easily gained popularity due to their closeness to the crown. Most people refrain from looking at the two families, but with an upcoming renewal of a treaty between the two the Lord of the Adder family has decided to change a few things. For one, he has decided to bring the symbol of their family, a lioness, perfectly tamed and sits beside him with her eyes wide in respect, a growl from her throat. She was small when she came to the family, so small that she cannot remember where she came from, nor did she recall her name. Until a man gave her one, Bronti, a shape shifter has never left the Fort before, but now she is thrown into the world of war and uncertainty.  She pretends to be brave, but the darkness of her childhood haunts her, and controls every aspect of her life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post this story on Mibba as well as here. I thought maybe I should give it a shot hehe. I work hard on this, and I really want others to see it after all. I just hope people do not dislike it. I will make a warning for the future. This story is a slow build up to action, and it has a lot of adult themes that may make people uncomfortable. This includes references to rape and child abuse. It also forms around the psychological aspects of helping abuse victims. Not only that, there is also PTSD triggers that occur to characters. I will continue to add in trigger warnings for the future.

The Icelands were always known by their name, mountains covered in ice and snow the majority of the year. However, the incoming Spring had left the base of the mountain wet and muddy with the melting snow. The air fresh, but the sun leaving the snow rather warm. The grass was beginning to show in small patches, partially covered by snow and mud. It was becoming the ideal weather, hunting would be easier, and so would traveling. This land normally only thrived during Spring and Summer, the other two seasons were spent getting ready for the bitter cold. This brief time of freedom was used wisely by the family who owned the entire region. The Adder Family choosing this time to replenish their treaties over their lands and strengthen their ties to the villages in the region.

The Adder Family was well known throughout the country as a strong family, their ties reaching as far as the Eastern Marsh. The family was sustained through many channels, soldiers who worked for them often purchased goods from local villages, while a select few would hunt for wild game. Finding Deer, fox and rabbits was a major source in this region, especially during a warm day.

The prints placed on the mud and snow were fresh,delicate fingers pressing against the wet mud, the dirt sticking to her fingers. She was kneeling, the girl rubbing her fingers against her bottoms. The dark blue cotton sticking to her fingers before they moved to push her red hair from her features.

“No I do not think it’s really worth it. The journey is way too long.” A voice forced the girl in blue to turn. The woman who spoke looked rather peeved, her eyebrows furrowed together while she slid one of her lands towards her long blond hair. Brushing it back with the back of her hand, revealing the adorable points in her ears. “Yes but imagine! We haven’t been in a city in years! We always stay at the fort, things have gotten rather boring.” The second woman was half that of the first woman’s size. Her voice comparingly sharper, “We do not have enough horses, we would have to walk.” The elf responded, “That doesn’t sound too harsh.” The girl in blue spoke, turning back around, watching the prints lead farther up a small hill. 

“Of course you would have no complaints, cats are used to walking.” The girl smiled, “I would be more inclined to hide in a cart and ride the entire way there.” She stepped through the snow, climbing up the hill with her two partners behind her. “How much longer until we find something Lady Bronti?” The female dwarf called, Bronti rolled her shoulders, her hand reaching towards her left shoulder, grabbing the bow that wrapped around her arm. “We should be close, there might be something over this ridge.” She mumbled quietly, “Good news! I am starving!” The elf rolled her eyes briefly, lowing her voice, “Vivi it might be a good idea to… be quiet now.” The dwarf shot a glare towards the elf. “I hope to sleep when we return,” Bronti spoke up, smiling at their bickering as they topped the hill. “You are always finding a place to sleep.” The taller woman scoffed, “I once found her as a cat sleeping in the courtyard. Her belly showing to the sun.” Vivi laughed, “We can agree Lilith that Lady Bronti is well known for her naps.” Bronti narrowed her eyes as she looked across the trees. Finding snow dripping from the branches. 

“That is because she stays awake till sunrise with her lover.” Bronti’s face tinted a slight pink as she looked over her shoulder. “Perhaps you should follow your own advice Lilith.” She smiled coyly, despite the statement being relatively true. Though, she was not being courted fully by the man. She did spend her time with him often. However, she actually enjoyed sleeping during the day. 

Lilith fell silent as Bronti scanned the area once more. Her eyes dilating when she saw dark brown fur in the distance. Her hand reached over her shoulder, grabbing an arrow before sliding it against her bow. Taking a knee as she watched the deer quietly. Her fingers slid the bow back against the string quietly, snapping it back before quickly grabbing her second arrow. Hearing a brief whisper of the arrow before it slammed into the chest of stag, the second arrow following in suit before hitting the chest once more.

The stag made a short cry, it’s legs trembling before collapsing to the dirt.

“You have once against proved that you are the master of the bow My lady.” Vivi called, Bronti smiling with short pride, “Thank you,” The three climbed down the hill, careful not to slip against the mud. “Now you two can carry back the meat, since I was the one who did the killing.” Bronti grinned, “Is that why you brought us out here?” Lilith asked, “That is exactly why she did.” Vivi quickened her steps, her hand lifting to smack Bronti playfully. The girl turning swiftly to avoid it, laughing as she stepped back against the snow. “You two should hurry back, everyone will be hungry.” Bronti called playfully, turning away from the two girls before heading down the grass and snow path in the opposite direction of the two women.

Bronti stretched her arms as the sun beat down against her back, looking forward to the nap that would occur once she was back at the fort. Lady Bronti had lived in this area her entire life. It was considered rare for lost children to be accepted into families. Orphaned, or perhaps sold in this region on the market, she was saved by Lord Renee Adder. Brought to the Fort and welcomed to the family, though not considered his child. She lived among the fort, she was fed by the same wet nurse as the heirs Maria and Alistair. Trained by a traveling archer, she lacked the responsibilities of the noble children. But she was still held to the standard of helping the fort as instructed by her Lord. She had a dull life in comparison to the other children in the fort. Never permitted to leave the area, she had only seen the icelands, kept close to the heart of the territory. 

Fort Raven was rather open during this time, peace ruled over their territory, leaving the large gates open for Bronti to enter through without much trouble. A few groups of soldiers passing by Bronti on their way for patrol. “Good morning Lady Bronti.” A few greeted, the girl replying to their greeting in her own polite way. The Fort seemed rather bustling with the changing of the shifts, many soldiers going off to sleep while others were waking up to work. These times could make it difficult to sleep in, or sleep early. Disappointing to Bronti, deciding that sleep might be difficult to achieve, not unless she found a secure place for her nap.

Bronti crossed the courtyard, moving passed waking soldiers. “Lady Bronti!” Her name came across loudly, the girl tilting her head upwards, the secondary floor of the Fort forming a balcony over a portion of the courtyard. The girl smiled down at Bronti, her hair wild with dark brown curls. “Were you lucky in your hunt?” She asked, “Yes, Lilith and Vivi are bringing it back!” Bronti shouted towards Lady Maria. 

“You are always so loud in the morning. I would appreciate it if you became silent.” The woman’s smile disappeared as she looked towards the harsh sounding voice. Lord Victor Adder was not the type of man who enjoyed Bronti’s company. He was the younger brother to the Head of the family and he was known for his harsh personality. “Uncle Victor, she wasn’t doing anything wrong.” Maria called, Victor looking upwards, “Dear God, Maria become decent, you are no child!” He scolded his niece, the woman rolling her eyes before disappearing from sight. “Now Lady Bronti, I do believe that it was your task to hunt. However, I see no meat.” He quickly turned his attention back to Bronti. The girl pressing her lips tightly together for a brief moment. “I killed a stag. Lilith and Vivi are carrying the kill.” Lord Victor narrowed his eyes, “I do not particularly like--” “--Lady Bronti!” The girl twisted her body quickly, thanking a higher power for saving her from the scolding. The soldier who had called her name stood completely straight, “The Commander requests your presence in the war room.” She smiled, “Yes of course, please do excuse me Lord Victor.” She bowed her head briefly, “Enjoy being the commander’s whore Lady Bronti.” Her stomach twisted as she moved passed the Lord. The redhead frowned, biting her lip.

Her feet carried her into the main hall of the fort, heading towards the war room. Obviously peeved by the Second Lord of the Fort. She only wished that her actual Lord would do something about his rude comments. Though, Lord Victor often held his crude comments for when he was alone with the Lady. 

Bronti opened the door to the war room, a voice calling to her the moment she walked inside. “Ah! Bronti you are back from your hunt! I hope it went well?” The Ambassador Silver was always known for his positivity. A smile already on his features. He was quite tall, towering most of the men in the Fort, quite handsome as well and known for his sociable personality. Opposite to his pale hair and height was a man more roughly constructed. Commander Jaime was more of a warrior than a man of social events. He was shorter than the Ambassador but he was incredibly lean, and looked far more fierce. He looked at the woman with a smile nothing short from devious, “With her Bow? We should be lucky that we have such an amazing archer among us.” Jaime spoke, her cheeks burning from the compliment. “What do you need Commander?” She asked, ignoring his pass. “She is so harsh to me Ambassador, see how she neglects me?” Jaime spoke, turning his head and revealing his elfish ears. “I’m sure she is just tired.” Silver’s smile turned downwards slightly.

“Fine then. Bronti, you know of the Beudere Family?” Bronti nodded in reply, they were the rival family of the Adder family. They often fought over territories, trading rights and simple political agreements. They had been at odds for years now. “We’ve received an invitation to The Neutral Palace for negotiations on a truce. We’re meant to travel in three days.” Silver explained, “I’ve spoken to Lord Renee, we would like you to accompany us, as a personal guard to lady Maria. Of course Lilith and Vivi will join us as well.” The offer was the first one Bronti had ever received. She was not considered that of a Warrior. Never actually deemed one by a Lord or a higher power. She was still a simple Lady of the Fort, nothing notable about her, all and all she never attended these political matters. “What of Ser Alistair?” The question came about suddenly, her stomach twisting at the sudden idea of being a personal bodyguard to both heirs. “His cousin Knight Indigo will be meeting us at the Palace, he will be returning from The Eastern marsh.” Her mouth opened slightly in surprise, Indigo left the Fort with his twin sisters to be trained as Knights in the Eastern Marsh when they were fourteen. He had to be at least twenty-six years old by now. However, she had no idea Indigo had been in the Eastern Marsh this entire time. Not that she thought of him to often, Indigo had been known to be quite annoying to all the children in the fort. Including Bronti. He had a great habit of bullying her and pulling pranks on her until he left for training.  
“What business did he have there?” So far from home, it was obviously peculiar to where they were located in the North. “Keeping the monsters from the other world away from our borders.” Silver replied, “He has been there this whole time?” Silver nodded, “It will be good to see him. He hardly stays in contact with hi family.” She couldn’t particular blame him, a father like Victor wasn’t ideal. “Now then, you’ll need to pack your formal wear for the occasion.” Silber changed the subject, looking down at the the war table. “Now then, I believe that I have a prior engagement to Lady Maria. I will see the two of you later.” He smiled, nodding towards the two before leaving the room. 

Once the door closed behind him, Jaime spoke, “I’m sorry if you disliked my compliment.” He apologized, her lips pressed into a thin line. He wasn’t truly sorry, he had a bad habit of attempting to flirt in front of others. That was one of the reasons why everyone assumed that they had sex continuously. “Do you forgive me?” He asked, stepping closer to her before reaching towards her. His fingers slid against her cheek, his palm cradling her chin. “I always do.” She replied before his lips pressed against her forehead. “Maybe we can share a room at the Palace?” Bronti snorted with amusement. “I have major doubt about that Commander.” He smiled against her skin, moving to press against her top lip, starting a soft kiss. “Then stay with me today.” he spoke softly, her lips twitching upwards into a smile. “We should move to your room then.” She replied, pulling away from his kisses. “Shall I escort you then my dear Lady?” He held his hand out to her. “If we are seen things will be problematic.” Victor may see them, and she didn’t particularly like being called a whore. Especially the “Commander’s Whore.”

“Why are you always afraid to be seen? Everyone already knows.” Bronti could not admit her fear to him. It was much to petty. He sighed, kissing her forehead again before moving to the door. “I’ll meet you later then.” Her teeth scraped her bottom lip. “I’ll meet you in your room.” She spoke abruptly, hearing the door open and close before she followed in suit. Stepping into the hall Bronti looked about her, finding the area empty of the bustling soldiers. 

The redhead whispered under her breath, incoherent words as smoke circled her feet. A smile slipping across her features before the smoke covered her entire body. From the smoke, a large domestic cat slipped down the hall it’s ears perked, listening for any noise. Shapeshifters were a small population. Mostly collected in the center of the country. Divided among separate clans who specialized in different magical properties. Bronti was born of the Feline clan and had known the magical words since she was born, as if they were implanted into her brain from the day she was born. Her kind were known to be sold high in the market for slavery, she was lucky enough to be found by the Adders.

Running quickly down the hall she turned the corner, climbing up the stairs to the second floor of the fort, spotting Commander Jaime. The black cat meowed, rubbing her cheeks against his leg to gain his attention. “So sly, here I will hide you in my coat.” He knelt down, picking up the cat and pulling his coat over her body, his arms crossing his chest to hold her still. Bronti waited patiently as the Commander continued down the hallway, occasionally greeting the patrol as they walked by. Bronti purred quietly when Jaime opened the door to his room. “There we should be alone now.” He spoke as he pulled her from his coat, leaving her to jump onto the ground. 

The cat trotted towards his bed, jumping up onto the frame, tempted to curl into a ball and sleep. “Now don’t take over my bed for a nap. You’ll leave your fur everywhere.” She yawned before the smoke appeared again. Curling around the small feline before the body of the full grown woman appeared on the blanket of the bed. “You dislike my fur?” She asked, rather offended by his remark. “I dislike your fur in my nose when I sleep. Your fur is rather beautiful however. Soft and lovely in color.” She smiled in reply, “Are you lying?” Bronti asked, Jaime snorting with short laughter. “Why would I lie to you?” He asked her, “To get me into your bed.” She was being coy now, feeling more open now that she was in a private area away from others. “I already have you in my bed my dear.” He slipped his palm t her cheek. Slowly rubbing his thumb against her cheek before slipping into her red hair. “I could still leave.” She spoke quickly, his lips pressing against the top of her head. “You would would me so easily?” He asked, moving to kiss her nose tenderly.

“I’m debating on whether or not I should wound you Ser.” He smirked in response. “You are an incredibly sly cat Bronti.” He smirked, his knee pressing against the edge of the bed. His hand sliding against Bronti’s shoulder, pushing her down before crawling over her. “So what if I am a coy cat?” Jaime pressed his lips against her the girl’s mouth softly. His hand sliding down towards her ribs, curling into a tight fist. “I could always domesticate this cat further?” He mumbled against her mouth, his fingers moving back downward towards her bottoms. “You could try.” She whispered quietly, Jaime trying to contain his laughter as his fingers slid under her top pressing against her belly. “We have a few days before traveling, I can take my time.” Bronti’s fingers grabbed Jaime’s shoulders, her nails digging into his collarbones. “Once Lilith and Vivi return, they will demand time with me.” His teeth scraped at her skin, a soft moan escaping Bronti’s mouth. “Don’t leave marks.” She gasped, hating the very idea that everyone would see the mark and mock her for it. She couldn’t bear the insults of being called his whore, despite leaving him alone each time. “Why? The Fort should know that you’re all mine.” He was teasing her now. “So Victor can call me a whore?” She breathed quietly, Jaime pulling away from her skin. “What? He has been calling you that?” He asked, his eyebrows furrowing together, “Yes quite often.” Bronti admitted, seeing that for a brief moment he actually looked quite guilt. “It’s not too bad. I didn’t mean to upset you.” She apologized, his lips pressed against her temple, “No, thank you for telling me. No one has ever spoken to me like that about our relationship.” Bronti was sure that this was because they liked to save all their comments for her. “I could mention it to Lord Renee--” “--No. I’m sure he is too busy for something like that.” Despite how badly she wanted the remarks to stop. The Commander sighed, kissing Bronti’s forehead, his hands moving to her sides.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Adder family travels to the neutral palace where Lady Bronti reunites with her childhood friends Indigo. She also meets Knight Myer, one man she will regret ever speaking to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On mibba I actually have eleven chapters of this story. Hehe, so I might post a few and see how things are going before settling into a schedule. That is, if people are actually interested in the story.

Horses were often difficult to hold in the icelands, the bitter cold was difficult for them to survive the winter. The Adder Family known to only keep a select few of horses, intending to keep a hand full alive that were designed to carry large supplies and the select noble members. This problem left a lot of soldiers to walk to their destinations, even when the distance was incredibly long. “We should really consider gaining more horses.” Vivi complained, walking beside Lilith among the large group of Adder members. The dwarf looked over her shoulder, listening to a low growl from the beast behind her. “It must be easier walking on all fours. But aren’t your paws cold.” The paws continued through the wet snow before the large cat’s body shook. She was large, her light brown fur covering her entire body. “Was that a yes or no? Either way, you should let me ride you.” She laughed, leaning over the large lioness. “With the way you put away ale you would break her in half.” Lilith abruptly spoke, Vivi gasping from the insult. “You are quite rude!” Pushing herself off of the lioness to continue her bickering nature with Lilith.

Bronti slowed her pace, the few horses passing by her. “Lady Bronti, your fur looks lovely today.” Someone spoke suddenly, a horse slowing its pace revealing the Lady Maria and Silver. “I wonder if the Beudere Family have a shapeshifter with them.” Maria spoke with pure confidence. “I was hoping to keep it a secret actually, at least until the negotiations start at least.” Silver spoke suddenly, Maria sighing. “That makes things surprisingly boring.” The man flinched, “Sorry it’s not… entertaining. But imagine how surprised they will be!” Maria rolled her eyes, looking over her shoulder at the man. “Are you trying to impress me?” She asked, Silver clearing his throat, his cheeks turning a light pink before he tugged on his horse’s reins. “Sorry… I must speak to your father.” Maria laughed as he pulled ahead from the two. “He is quite sweet isn’t he? I’m lucky enough to have him and even luckier for the engagement.” She spoke quite deviously, “I’ll speak with you at the Palace Lady Bronti.” Lady Maria pulled ahead, leaving the lioness alone for a brief moment.

“Lady Bronti your fur is looking well.” Jaim spoke as he pulled up beside Bronti. “The journey is quite long, are you tired?” He questioned, the lioness shaking her fur in response. “Are you sure? You could ride with me you know?” He was grinning, the lioness growling in response. “I mean as something smaller… you could sleep in my lap.” He tempted her with slumber, “They will assume that you’re asleep in the cart.” I only want to be close to you.” Bronti slowed her pace, Jaime following in suit as the passing soldiers moved on without them. Leaving them behind the group, smoke began to brew from the ground, covering the lioness’ body. From the smoke, a smaller cat was replaced, a meow falling from the small mouth. “I knew you couldn’t pass up a nap.” The cat meowed again jumping up onto Jaime’s lap. “Here i’ll cover you with my coat.” He slid his coat over his lap and Bronti, covering her fully.

She curled up comfortably in his lap, Jaime quickening the pace of his horse. He pulled further into the group, “Commander.” A voice sent a shiver down Bronti’s back. “Lord Victor.” Jaime greeted, his voice sounding annoyed already. “Where is our beastly friend? I do not see her with the others.” He questioned, “Lady Bronti is most likely riding in one of the carts. Considering our lack of horses, it’s quite exhausting to walk on all fours for hours.” Victor burst into a crude laugh, Bronti fighting the urge to growl. “Always lazying about, is that how she made her way into your bed as well?” Commander Jaime tugged onto the reins, “That’s inappropriate ser.” He snapped in response, Victor laughing once more. “You make things so serious Commander.” Jaime shook his head, slowing his pace until Victor pulled ahead. “You’re not lazy Bronti. Do not listen to him.” Jaime spoke, Bronti growling in response. She was becoming exhausted from the constant insults. “Sorry, you should sleep, you should feel better afterwards.” He spoke softly, petting her soft fur until she fell asleep.

The neutral palace was incredibly breathtaking. A large area held to the highest beaut, the large wall guarded the entire property, the large doors held together by high quality wood. The actual castle towering over the wall, revealing it’s large balconies and high trees. White and blues covering its walls with the utmost class. Upon entering through the doors, the front courtyard was decorated with plenty of trees and flowerbeds. Bronti gazing upon it in awe, never once been to such a place before. Much larger than the Fort, it looked as if it was created to hold several families at once. She continued to stare as Maria stood beside her, still on her horse. “Is this your first time at the palace Lady Bronti?” She asked as she climbed down from her horse, Bronti helping her. “Yes, this is my first time.” Bronti admitted as Maria stepped onto the ground, a few servants leading her horse away. “We came here when I was very little. The ballroom and the rooms are just beautiful!” Maria exclaimed, “Do you think we could share a room? You are my personal guard after all, we haven’t stayed in the same room in years. I will of course as my father.” Maria grabbed hold of Bronti’s hands pulling her attention away from the beautiful courtyard towards the front of the crowd of Adder family members. 

The entire family blood was there, Victor standing up front along with one other man and two more women. “Bronti, Maria! There you are.” The second man called, stepping towards the girls. “Were you gazing at the flowers?” He asked, “Lady Bronti has never been before, she was looking at the entire palace!” Bronti smiled rather embarrassed by her childish antics. “Do you like it?” The man asked, “Yes Lord Renee,” Renee smiled in return, “They have a second courtyard in the back. Perhaps you two may see it after we are settled in?” He offered, Bronti nodded quietly appreciating the idea. “Father may Lady Bronti sleep in my room tonight?” Maria asked, Victor narrowing his eyes. “We’re here on business. Not to amuse you and Lady Bronti’s childish games.” Victor spoke rather harshly, Bronti biting her bottom lip. “Victor, do not be so uptight. Things here should be happy, in celebration to the treaty about to commence. My daughter may feel more secure if her friend and guard is with her.” Maria grinned, “Thank you father,” She wrapped her arms around the much older man. “Renee, Maria.” One of the women spoke, “The Duchess will be greeting us soon.” The two retracted from their hold. “Right my dear,” Maria sighed in mild annoyance. “Come Maria stand with me.” The woman gestured towards her side. “Yes mother,” Maria stepped forward, standing beside her mother.   
“Where is your brother? I haven’t seen him since we arrived.” Lord Renee spoke suddenly. “I believe he is helping with the horses,” Victor spoke up. “Lady bronti can you fetch him before the Duchess arrives?” Renee asked, Bronti clearing her throat be nodding.

As she turned, her stomach twisted into a tight ball. Passing Jaime and Silver through the crowd. “Where are you going Lady Bronti?” Silver questioned suddenly, “Lord Renee wants me to fetch Ser Alistair.” She stated bluntly, her stomach still in a tight ball. She turned to look at the men, watching as Silver shifted rather uncomfortably. “How about I join you--” “--You don’t have to ser--” “--I wanted to speak to Alistair about the negotiations for tomorrow.” Silver looked towards Jaime, smiling sheepishly. “We’ll talk later Commander.” The two walking through the crowd, “Thank you.” Bronti whispered once they left the group behind. “I will never leave you alone with him.” Silver wrapped an arm around Bronti as they left the group. “I still believe that Lord Renee should know.” He whispered quietly, watching as the redhead shook her head. “No, it’s been far too long. There’s no proof, and Alistair will be Lord one day.” Telling the secret would make things far more complicated than needed. “Maybe Lord Renee will revoke his son’s rights?” Silver was trying to remain positive on the manner. Despite the discussion being a common one. 

“I do not want to risk it.” That was always her response, Bronti rejecting every thought against Ser Alistair. Her friend could only nod as they walked from the crowd and the flowers. Locating the stables, and already spotting Alistair. 

He was shorter than Silver, but he seemed to hold more muscle than the other. His build seemed stocky, broad shouldered with dark brown hair. He was mostly in his own head, quiet while he stared off at the large walls of the palace. “Ser Alistair, the Lord wishes to see you.” She spoke abruptly, standing as far as she could from him. Watching as his eyes narrowed slightly, “I also need to speak to you Ser.” Silver spoke up, stepping in front of Alistair, smiling with his usual charm. 

Silver guided Alistair away, Bronti standing among the dirt and rocks alone. This moment she felt the twist in her stomach disappear, taking a deep breath and embracing the silence for brief moment. “I know that red hair anywhere. Could that be, Lady Bronti?” The voice was unfamiliar to her, the girl turning towards the stables. Her eyebrows furrowing together in brief confusion. “Ruby and Indigo.” The girl grinned at Bronti, she was much more muscular than Bronti had remembered. Her body accustomed to large weapons and heavy armor. Her hair was rather short, shaved on the sides exemplifying her beautiful facial features. The woman wrapped her arms around Bronti, hugging her tightly while Bronti looked upon Indigo.

As a teenager, Indigo, or Indie, had been quite scrawny, lacking in muscles. During the years he had filled into his body, medium height and build, he seemed to hide his muscles behind his coat. Grown used to lifting his weapon after the years had passed. However, she couldn’t forget his boyish grin, his hand moving to push his black hair from his forehead. “No embrace for me?” He spoke as Ruby pulled away from her arms. “I’ve been gone for years and you look like you didn’t even miss me.” The girl rolled her eyes, shaking her head briefly. “What if I said that I didn’t miss you?” She questioned, his hand slapping against his clothed chest. “You are still the most beautiful girl in the world. But you are also the one with the coldest heart.” The redhead laughed, “My heart is made of gold, you can ask the Commander.” She reassured, regretting her remark slightly. “The Commander? Our sweet kitty cat plays so coyly now.” He replied, his head tilting while he smirked. “Be careful Indie, I hear Bronti can shoot anything with an arrow.” Ruby laughed, Indigo throwing his arms around the redhead and his sister, pulling them into another hug. “I have heard that you are a great fear to prey. I hope to see you hunt.” Bronti was flattered by their compliments, her smile becoming sheepish. “I should find Russo. She was still with the horses, I have a feeling that she is finding a way to avoid mother and father.” Ruby sighed in disappointment before heading back to the stalls. 

“I should return to Lady Maria.” Bronti spoke afterwards, “Quite right, I forgot that I will be babysitting the future Lord.” He smiled, speaking with small sarcasm. The two returned to the crowd, the soldiers standing in short straight lines while the main family stood beside Silver. The Commander standing ahead of his soldiers. Indigo quickened his pace when his eyes set upon his mother and father. Lord Victor turning his head before Bronti saw a smile appear on his face. “Indigo, I thought you would arrive tomorrow.” He spoke, pulling his son into a tight hug. “We had to travel earlier, I wanted to see you and Mother as soon as I could.” He replied, returning his father’s hug. Bronti briefly smiled, watching as one of the women turned. “Indigo, my son.” She spoke, Victor releasing Indigo, allowing him to hug his mother. “I am glad we could reunite at least you with your son before greeting the Duchess.” Lord Renee spoke suddenly, “Lady Bronti please do stand beside Warrior Vivi and Lilith.” He spoke quickly, Bronti leaving the clouds in her head to standing beside her two friends. “There you are Lady Bronti. The Lord already has you running about?” Vivi spoke, her hand sliding against her lower back. “We have just arrived, i’m sure things will settle soon.” Bronti replied quietly, looking towards Lord Victor as he embraced his twin daughters. She had never seen him behave in such a manner, he looked almost happy. 

“It will be a party after the treaties are signed.” Bronti briefly heard as she continued to watch the family reunion.

“Presenting Duchess Margrett Visitia--” Bronti straightened, Victor pulling away from his children to stand attention, along with the twins and Indigo. 

The Duchess was a woman of great stature, she was tall and elegant. Long hair braided from the top of her scalp down to the base of her neck. The blond hair moving down to the center of her back. She was quite beautiful, clothed in fine light silks and gold bracelets. She stood upon the first large balcony, smiling upon her guests. “--Third cousin to King Rolo, second wife to Duke Victor Visitia and sister to Duke Richard Visitia.” She nodded slightly, “Presenting, the Adder Family; Head of the Family, Renee Adder, accompanied by his wife Cassandra, their two children, Alistair and Maria. Beside them, Lord Victor Adder and his wife, Valentina, their three children, Knight Indigo the Black Dog, Knight Ruby the Red Hound, and Russo the Assassin’s Dog.” Each family member stepped forward as they were introduced, greeting the Duchess in their own manner. “These things always take forever.” Vivi whispered to Bronti, the girl feeling suddenly tense. She wasn’t entirely used to the formality of it all. “Accompanying the Adder family; Ambassador Silver Von Bach and Commander Jaime Terrigan, Warrior of the Dark Forest.” The girl cringed suddenly, the introduction ceremony seeming to last for hours.

The introduction ceremony ended suddenly, Vivi sighing in relief. “Finally, i’m finding the kitchen for food and drink. Care to join me Lilith?” The dwarf asked, “I could use a drink, that way when things become tense, I will be far too drunk to care.” She spoke rather confidently, Bronti sighing, “Have fun with the introductions with the Beaudere family. I hear plenty of tales about how rude they can be.” That did not settle the growing anxiety. Bronti nodding briefly while she tried to force a smile. “At least you will not be speaking during the entire ordeal.” That would be correct, but the importance of not doing anything wrong made things entirely tense for her. “Lady Bronti, please come here.” She heard Lord Renee’s voice, Vivi briefly waving before her and Lilith moved along the soldiers. “There you are my dear child. I would like you to walk with my nephew and meet the Beudere’s main guard.” He spoke as Bronti passed Lady Maria and Silver. “I want to keep things polite, and then when I meet Lord Reginald you will be beside me as a lioness.” He instructed, his hand grabbing her shoulders delicately. “Of course Ser.” She nodded, the man’s hands sliding down her arms before he stepped away. “Good.” He smiled, Bronti turning towards Indigo before the man guided her into the first door on the right of the Palace. 

Indigo grinned while they walked, Bronti raising an eyebrow. “You look like a child grinning over sweets.” She whispered, “I am happy of course I will grin.” He admitted easily, “I missed my family and friends.” Bronti nodded briefly, smiling, “I recall you being quite the bully as compared to friends.” The man rolled his shoulders, “I did not know that you held grudges Lady Bronti.” He remarked, “I usually do not. Maybe i’m just shocked at how much you’ve changed.” Bronti admitted to the man, “I expect that you understand aging correct?” Indigo spoke with utmost confidence. “I meant your personality Indigo.” The man stopped, looking towards the girl. “My lady Bronti, I will not force you to turn into a cat anymore. Those days are over. I have no intention of bullying you.” Those memories were very vivid to Bronti, one of the problems of being a lost child, and being a shapeshifter. “I may have been exaggerating as a child.” She admitted, the man shaking his head. “No, I was cruel to you at times.” Indigo as a child was known to be quite spoiled, Bronti still recalling his cruel grin, how he tugged on her hair and demanded her to change. Indigo wrapped an arm around Bronti’s shoulders, “My Lady Bronti I am truly sorry.” He bowed his head, “I am not your Lady, my dear Indigo.” She pressed her finger against his forehead. “Ah, I was hoping you wouldn’t say anything.” He smiled coyly, “I apologize, I will try to keep things professional from now on.” The girl wrapped her arm around his waist, “I am only playing games with you dear.” His hand playfully slapped her shoulder pulling away from his hold. “I did not know the fine Lady could joke! You were never known for them when you were younger.” He joked, “Stop with your games, we are working.” He threw his hands up into the air. “Right of course Lady Bronti.” The man pulled open the door, allowing Bronti to step through the frame first. The hallway was elegant, lined with paintings that Bronti had never dreamed of seeing. Three doors lining the hallway on the opposite side of the paintings, a few windows revealing the courtyard that they were in moments ago. A servant or two passed by them, keeping their heads low.  
“It’s so nice here.” Bronti mumbled, wondering how long it had taken to build such a large place. “We used to travel here when we were younger. It used to be quite fun.” Indigo explained, Bronti chuckling, “I remember how hard I cried whenever you all traveled without me.” The older man sighed, “Right, Lord Renee always told you that you weren’t old enough, or something else of that nature.” Though eventually that excuse became old, Bronti was the same age as Maria, Silver and Indigo, the three always traveled about with Lord Renee and their families. Bronti was always left behind with the wet nurse. 

“Either way, you should enjoy this place while you can.” No one could say when Bronti would be allowed to leave the fort again. Indigo stopped at the last door in the hallway, “I was told that they would be waiting in the Servant’s Quarters here.” He spoke suddenly, Bronti taking a deep breath to calm her sudden nerves. The door opened, revealing a large room, lined with beds on both sides with two benches set in the middle. Plates and cups set up around the table. “Here they are.” A woman spoke suddenly, taking a sip from one of the cups. She was very beautiful Bronti decided, watching as she moved her long blond hair from her shoulder, the open wave hair curling across her ears and shoulders. She sat on the bench, her legs crossed as she stared at the two. She stood up, revealing a man sitting on the opposite side of the bench. His hair equally blond, but his build much more stronger than the woman’s. “I assume you two are from the Adder family?” The man asked, standing up as well. “Yes, Knight Indigo Adder, and Lady Bronti.” Indigo spoke with utmost seriousness, Bronti surprised by his sudden change of tone.

The man walked forward with his own confidence, Indigo holding his hand out for the two to properly introduce one another. “Knight Myer Beudere and Knight Cersey Beudere.” The woman came to stand next to the other. “The Black Dog has returned from the Eastern Marsh. We thought it was only a rumor.” Cersey spoke with a sly smile. “Yes, it’s good to see my family. It is also good to meet the leader Knights for the Beaudere family.” Bronti stood awkwardly behind Indigo, watching as Myer nodded. “Likewise.” He replied, Bronti noting how confident he seemed whenever he spoke. His gaze suddenly moving towards her intimidated her. “I have not heard of a Lady Bronti Adder before.” His head tilted slightly, sending a shiver down her spine. “I am not of the Adder Family.” She attempted to sound equally confident. Watching his face twist with amusement. “An outside hand then? What of your other name?” He requested, Indigo looking towards her with mild concern. “I have no other name. I am a lost child.” A term she had grown used to hearing as a small child. Referred to those who have no families, orphaned or a bastard child with no name. Bronti had grown to the idea that her parents did not exist. She was marked as a lost child to a more positive outcome. At least she belonged to a family, marking her as an orphan and not the child of a whore. 

Cersey stared in sudden awe, “Will you be a guard then? Are you an apprentice?” Myer suddenly questioned, “Yes, Lady Bronti and I are in charge of two guarding teams. She may seem small but she is quite capable.” Indigo spoke abruptly, Bronti feeling slightly relieved by his sudden response. “I have no doubts. I’m sure her skills will not be used here however. Our families only wish to compromise.” Myer took a step back, Bronti feeling more relaxed. “It was my pleasure to meet you both. However, my lord should be meeting Lord Adder soon.” He looked over his shoulder at Cersey, the girl nodding. “Yes of course. We hope to see you two later. Perhaps in celebration to the treaty?” Bronti bowed as the two headed towards the door. “Yes perhaps.” Cersey spoke, the two leaving the room behind. Bronti’s stomach settling finally.

“That was incredibly stressful wasn’t it?” The man laughed suddenly, Bronti sighing. At least she wasn’t the only one in distress about the entire thing. “I wish I could sleep. But as they said, the greeting will begin soon.” A hand slid against her shoulder, patting in comfort. “That’s too bad, I was hoping to drink with you. Perhaps tomorrow after the negotiations?” He asked her, “Yes of course.”

The main foyer was located passed the hallway of servant’s quarters. The door leading to a large main hallway, decorated even more elegantly in comparison to the other hall. The grand staircase leading upwards to the second floor. Lord Renee and Victor stood at the base of the stairs, talking idly before taking notice of Indigo and Bronti. “There she is, my beautiful child!” Renee called to her, a smile crossing her features as he grabbed onto her shoulders. “The Beudere family is inside the ballroom. Are you ready? I look forward to seeing their faces.” He spoke, excited, and comforting her newfound anxiety. Her face burned at the responsibility. “Are you nervous?” Renee asked, Bronti nodding, feeling rather ashamed by her feelings. “Dear, you will sit beside me and look proud. Think of your greatest accomplishments and sit quietly and proudly.” The redhead took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a brief moment. “Good, now turn.” His voice was harsher, her body shivering for a brief moment.

Smoke slid across her feet, the girl taking a step back as she closed her eyes. The smoke covering her entire body before the lioness stepped from the smoke. She lifted her head, a rolling growl leaving her belly. “Yes, beautiful, come child.” Renee walked forward, the girl following behind him as well as Victor. The three left the grand staircase, heading across to another door that lead to a large hall. Revealing the Beudere family. “Ah, Lord Renee you have arrived!” The voice was loud, cheerful sounding. 

Lord Reginald was a round man Bronti decided. Stocky with broad shoulders, he smiled towards them. Cersey and Myer behind him. “I see your lioness is fully grown now! It’s been twenty years since you first received her correct? Though a male lion is much more courageous don’t you think?” He friendliness turned sour suddenly, coyly speaking. “Yes, about twenty years. The lioness is the one who provides for her pack, she defends her children with all her strength. A male lion lays on his back growing fat from the lioness’ hard work. So which would you be Lord Reginald?” Bronti had to compliment the retort. She could see the smirk leave his features. The tension in the room growing incredibly thick. “You are quite right, either way, she is incredibly beautiful.” He complimented her, Bronti remaining silent as Renee’s hand slid against the top of her head. Her throat rolled slightly into a growl, “My nephew tells me that he has met Indigo Adder and Bronti your guard leaders.” He quickly changed the subject, Bronti silencing her growl. “I am impressed, The Black Dog is well known in the Eastern Marsh.” Victor shifted his body weight between his feet. Bronti’s ears twitching from the sudden noise. “Ah yes, we’re very proud of him. He is a hard worker and is welcomed back with his family.” The small talk was killing her, her stomach twisting from the nerves, the urge to walk around in her mind.

“But I am quite curious about the lost child. I had little idea that the Adder family cared so deeply for peasant children.” The statement was sudden, Bronti unsure if it was meant to be an insult, or an actual inquiry towards her. “She was a special case. A great future warrior.” The comment made her chest flutter slightly. Containing the small chuff that was about to leave her mouth. “I hope to meet her soon, if she goes to the negotiations tomorrow.” That wouldn’t be to hard, Bronti was already right there. It was almost amusing, watching someone talk about her like that. Sneaky almost. “Likewise, I have heard great things about Knight Cersey and Knight Myer.” Renee redirected the conversation, the two knights bowing their heads. “It is good to meet you Lord Renee.” Myer spoke, “Perhaps we can talk more after the negotiations tomorrow?” Lord Renee’s hand slid over his ears, squeezing her fur. “Of course. I will see you tomorrow then Lord Renee.” Reginald bowed his head, walking pass the three, nodding as Cersey and Myer bowed as well before leaving.

The door closed behind Myer, Victor sighing in relief. “Did you see his expression? That was perfect! We have the upper hand now i’m sure. You did great child!” Lord Renee scrubbed his hands across her head and cheeks. “I will have a servant take you to the servant’s quarter’s. Maria and Silver have chosen to stay together to help with the guarding situation.” The lord took a step back smoke beginning to circle around the lioness body. Covering her before revealing the red headed girl. “Rest up dear, tomorrow morning I was hoping you and your usual group could go out and find something for the feast as a gift to the Duchess.” Bronti nodded, smiling with confidence before a servant entered the room. “Ah, servant, please take Lady Bronti to Lady Maria’s room.” The servant bowed, “Yes of course my Lord. My lady please follow me.” She smiled, the two leaving the room and up the stairs. “Can you take me to Commander Jaime’s room instead?” Bronti asked suddenly, the servant looking over her shoulder. “I am sorry Lady Bronti, but Lord Adder--” “--If you tell me where it is I will go myself. If anyone is to get in trouble it would be myself.” If she was just going to stay in the servant’s quarters, she would find more enjoyment in sleeping beside Jaime.

The servant shifted uncomfortably for a moment. “Yes my lady.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Bronti goes on a hunt with Warrior Vivi and Warrior Lilith, however, Knight Myer invites himself along. Warning: Gore, blood, and violence

The sun had become the number one enemy of Lady Bronti. The rays pouring through the single crack of the curtains, hitting Bronti’s forehead. The heat built slowly, the girl mumbling incoherently before rolling over. Her slim body tapped against Jaime’s the man mumbling, “Ow.” The girl laughed briefly, “Sorry.” She apologized, Jaime groaning before burying his face into his blanket. “It’s fine.” He grumbled as the redhead sat up, rubbing her eyes. “Where are you going?” He questioned, looking over his shoulder. “Hunting. Lord Renee wants something for the celebration.” Her fingers ran over her hair, combing through it as she stood up. “If you were walking up early, you should have slept in the servant’s quarters.” The girl rolled her eyes, pulling on her gear. “Sorry.” She muttered as she pulled on her boots, annoyed by Jaime’s response. Grabbing her bow she left the room, making sure to close the door slowly cringing as it clicked shut.

Heading down the hall, Bronti slid her bow across her chest. “Good morning Lady Bronti.” The girl jumped, turning around as her hand held onto her bow. “Knight Myer.” She greeted, “I heard that you will be going on a hunt. May I join?” Myer questioned, Bronti narrowing her eyes. She didn’t particularly like the idea of him being involved. Watching his lips curl into a cruel smirk. “Of course, I was going to wake Lilith and Vivianne to join us.” Truthfully, she had planned on going alone. However, the idea that it would just be the two of them… it twisted her insides. Myer continued to smile, walking beside the girl. “Do you prefer Lady or Warrior?” He asked suddenly, “Lady, I do not hold the title of warrior yet.” She spoke honestly, “I am capable however.” She was being confident in them, not even sure if she could fight that well. “Ah, i’m sure your commander thinks along those lines as well. Were you meant to sleep in the servant quarters, or with Lady Maria?” She looked over her shoulder, watching the amusement on his face. “I will not tell your secret you have nothing to worry about.” She could curse his confidence, the smug attitude and his charming way of insulting a person. “You’ll be charmed to know that the Adder family does not care for such drama. However, I advise that you remain far from my personal life.” It was a light threat, one she wasn’t sure she could stay on. Bronti wasn’t known to fight with others, but when her buttons were pushed, she wouldn’t mind getting a little snappy towards others.

“What will you do Lady Bronti?” His hand grabbed her arm, his eyes narrowing as he grinned. Her body shivered, her eyes glaring at the man’s eyes. “I’m not going to make a threat against you my friend. Just simply remain far from me while we hunt.” She jerked her arm away, the man releasing her watching as he laughed. The air becoming tense as they walked to the servant’s quarters. 

Climbing down the grand staircase, she straightened her shoulders, disliking the stare from Myer. She felt like he would stab her in the back, her jaw tense, regretting her decision to let Myer join them. However, it was a sign, their families were going to compromise, she didn’t want to cause problems already. This was her first time leaving her home, she didn’t want to lose another opportunity to leave it again. The servants quarters were busy, servants leaving down the hallway as they woke up, getting ready for the day and their usual duties. Bronti spotting Vivi and Lilith looking at the paintings in the hallway. “I just don’t understand it, it’s a dog nothing impressive about that.” Vivi muttered to Lilith, the elf spotting Bronti. “Good morning Bronti.” She smiled, Bronti finally feeling more comfortable now that she was among friends. “We missed you last night.” Vivi spoke suddenly, “Leave her be.” Lilith quickly defended the girl, Myer taking his place beside Bronti. “Oh, pardon us Ser. I am warrior Lilith--” --” And I am warrior Vivianne.” The two quickly introduced themselves. “Pleasure to meet you. I am Knight Myer.” The two women fell silent, shifting uncomfortably. “I would like to accompany you on your hunt this morning. I have heard that Lady Bronti is an incredible hunter.” Bronti visibly shifted, her jaw clenched, hair standing on the back of her neck.

The two warriors had little means of rejecting the man. Bronti regretting her decision as they set off from the neutral palace. Bronti’s stomach churning wildly as they stepped across the wild grass plains. The group rather quiet while Myer walked behind them. 

“Are you all quite close?” Myer asked suddenly, killing the silence. “Yes, I arrived at Fort Raven about ten years ago, Vivienne joined about eight years ago.” Lilith slowed her pace to respond to the man’s question. Vivi keeping quiet while Bronti tried to focus more on finding signs of animals. “I see, and Lady Bronti--you mentioned that you are a lost child?” The girl knelt down, looking through the grass and finding a hoof print in the dirt. “I do believe Lady Bronti arrived at a very young age.” Lilith responded, the red head feeling thankful that Lilith was replying for her. “Ah, quite unusual for a noble family to care for a lost child.” Bronti straightened, following the fresh set of prints. “You are very quiet aren’t you Lady Bronti?” She looked over her shoulder, her facial features giving away her annoyance. “I found some prints, some deer have passed here recently.” She replied, she looked forward, the group taking a few steps. “Lady Bronti may I speak to you privately?” Her hands curled along the side of her body, taking a deep breath. 

“Lilith, Vivi, you can head East, the deer should be heading in that direction.” She spoke, gesturing to the nearest hill. The two looked at Bronti with concern, staring at Myer. “I will be just fine.” Her stomach was twisting again, heart pounding in her ears as the two walked ahead of Bronti and Myer. 

“I get the feeling you dislike me Lady Bronti.” Myer spoke once Vivi and Lilith were on the top of the hill. “I am no Warrior or Knight Ser. If I were to speak to you normally, I may offend you.” She was lacking in confidence. Her heart was pounding still, anxiety prickling at her hands. Myer stepped closer, grabbing her arm suddenly. His fingers squeezed her skin tightly, leaving imprints on her skin. “Hold your tongue if you’re going to present yourself in such a way.” His cheeks were turning red, Bronti tensing. “I thought you wanted to talk.” Her voice was stale, trying to contain the break in her throat. She attempted to jerk her arm away, the grip on her tightening. She took a step back, a hand grabbing her chin, his nails digging into her skin. “You know, my sister and I thought you’d make a good bitch to fuck. But so far i’m seeing little reason in keeping you alive.” He grinned, her free hand curling into a tight fist before she threw it forward. Wincing as she punched his stomach, feeling his stomach twist around her hand as Myer leaned forward. His face twisted in pain as he released her. His breath exhaling roughly. “Tch,” Bronti stepped back once more, Myer reaching for his sword. The redhead growled, throwing her shoulder forward against him, hitting Myer’s chest and knocking him towards the ground. 

She threw her body on top of his, her knee pressing against his chest. “You play dirty don’t you?” He questioned, her heart beating wildly in her ears “Weren’t you the one who was playing dirty?” Her fingers trembled while she looked down at the other, “Was it worth the treaty Bronti?” Her body shook at the sudden realization, “You started it.” Her laughed wildly, “Who will they believe? A Knight or a lost child.”

“Bronti!” Lilith’s voice called suddenly, Bronti looking over her shoulder, “I--He--!” The hair stood on the back of her neck once more, jerking her head around as the small dagger sliced her arm, the girl rolling off of the man. Sliding against the dirt before rolling over her bow. Struggling to stand up, she grabbed an arrow, sliding off of her bow and taking aim. Myer stood up, drawing his own sword, “You won’t land another hit. I’ll kill you Knight Myer and Bring you head to Lord Renee.” The man smirked, “Oh really? I have my doubts Lady Bronti.” A shiver ran down Bronti’s back, the man sliding his sword back into its sheath before sliding two fingers against his lips. Whistling rather loudly, Bronti relaxed her shoulders, Lilith and Vivi standing behind her as the thundering noise of horses plowed across the nearest trail. Two men on their horses arrived leading a third horse arrived. “I will be returning Lady Bronti. Your lord will soon be dead, all your land will be ours and after you see your friends and family dead, I will cut your coy tongue out and hang it on my wall.” He turned, climbing onto his horse, the three men turning around. 

“He declared war.” Vivi spoke suddenly, Bronti’s body trembling. “What happened?” Lilith asked, grabbing Bronti’s shoulders. “He… I just… he attacked me.” She closed her eyes feeling incredibly sick from the confrontation. “We have to get back, let the Lord know what happened.” Bronti nodded quietly, looking upwards towards the trail. “I can get back faster. I’ll explain it to Lord Renee.” Hopefully he would believe her. Myer must have planned this sort of thing from the beginning. The condescending words, and his mild threats were from the beginning. 

Smoke circled her feet, sliding her bow over her shoulder as it covered her entire body. A lioness sprinted from the smoke a moment later, her nails digging into the dirt while she turned across the path. She was only a few miles away from the Palace, working her body towards a top speed. Her chest heaving as she panted. Black smoke was beginning to fill the air, her eyes catching sight of the darkening sky as her nails scraped across the dirt. 

Her top speed could only increase her time by a few minutes. Her chest burning as she spotted the palace. The fire rising up along the balcony, her eyes wide while her body shook violently from the sprinting. She panted loudly as she slowed her pace, her head shaking as she climbed the steps of the palace, the gates cracked open, thrown apart like fire wood. She had little idea that any of this was even possible. She was only a few minutes behind, but there was so much damage done, it was as if the attack had started the moment Myer left. 

She stepped through the wood, listening to the cries of people throughout the palace. Wondering if any of her Family had made it out. She released a growl, sniffing the air, only finding the harsh scent of smoke and char. She shook her large head again, crossing the destroyed courtyard and entering the side door that led to the servants quarters. She found it falling off its hinges, tilting her head while she stared at the roughly marks, as if someone barged it down. She slowly walked down the hall, staring finding a fallen body at the entrance of the servant’s dorm. Bronti sniffed the girl’s body, glancing at her blood smeared face. Her eyes barely open. She snarled, moving down the hall, entering the large hall, looking up the stairs, spotting even more bodies, clad soldiers pressed against the steps, their blood pooling along the carpet. Soaking it, leaving wet noises as she climbed the steps. Sniffing the air again, she caught a brief scent of Maria, her perfume filling her nose as she turned down the first hall, spotting the two forms running down the hallway.

“Bronti!” Maria cried out loudly, the girl smiling weakly, her gaze falling upon Indigo. He looked over his shoulder, “Bronti, Silver, he was in the other room. Tell Indigo we have to go back to get him.” She pleaded, tears brimming in her eyes. “I told you, we can’t I have to get you out first Maria.” Indigo spoke, his jaw clenched tightly. “Get him back Bronti. Please, please Bronti.” Her hands grabbed the lioness head, her fingers running along Bronti’s ears. “Please.” Bronti nodded, pushing passed the two. “Bronti, he’s in the secondary parlor, last door on the left.” Indigo spoke, his hands grabbing Maria’s shoulders as he guided her down the hall to the stairs.

Bronti continued down the hallway, sprinting again as she crossed even more bodies. Skidding to a stop as she hit the end of the hallway. Her gaze looking towards the door on the right. She narrowed her eyes, hearing the cries as Silver attempted to fight off two men. His eyes wide while he held his sword. A man who wasn’t known as a warrior, attempting to survive. Her heart throbbed as he hide behind his shield. A sword knocking him back against the wall.

The lioness roared, the enemy soldiers turning, eyes widening in fear as she lounged towards the group. Her claws extended from her paws as they snagged against the first man’s armor. Her weight throwing him down while she growled, turning her head swiftly. Reaching to claw the second man on his leg. Yanking him to the floor before she jumped towards the other. Digging her teeth into the man’s shoulder, her teeth scraping across metal and skin, blood pooling in her mouth. The man cried out, suddenly gurgling as he slowly bled out. Bronti turning around as Silver lifted his sword, sloppily stabbing the first man in his chest. Panting wildly as he looked over Lioness. “Bronti thank god.” He smiled briefly, “You’re quite scary covered in blood.” He remarked, Bronti pressing her head against his leg before pushing him towards the door. “Wait, Lady Maria is she--” Bronti growled softly, rubbing her cheek against Silver’s thigh. “Is that you telling me she’s okay?” The lioness nodded, Silver taking a deep breath. “Thank god. I’ll go to her then,” Bronti led Silver from the room, the two heading down the hallway back to the main stairs. 

“Thank you Lady Bronti. I can leave on my own. The Lord was in the main hall, please ensure he escaped as well.” Silver asked, his hand touching the top of Bronti’s head. “You were amazing my friend, thank you.” If she could smile in that form she would have. Feeling rather shy by his comment before she ran passed him. Her body sore and aching from the running and fighting. Her nails scraped the wood, leaving white lines in her wake, her ears twitching at the screams and cries of battle. The screaming was mixed together, making it difficult to locate the Lord. She lifted her nose slightly upwards, taking in the scents of blood. She could briefly detect Alistair, her head shaking as she passed the first door. Thinking for a brief moment that she could save him. That she should stop and ensure the Heir’s safety. However, her stomach churned and she continued moving forward, praying that the man would die in that room. That he would be gone from her life forever. Maria would become the next heir and things would be better.

A high piercing scream forced Bronti to stop in front of a door. Her ears twitching as she detected Lady Cassandra’s scent. She growled as she took a few steps backwards, forcing her weight against the door, hearing it creak against it before giving away only a few inches. She growled again, repeating the action, her bones groaning as she pressed against the wood as hard as she could. Listening to the noise of metal against wood as she squeezed through the small opening. Shouting continued, louder inside the room as she spotted Knight Myer, his sword held up against Commander Jaime. Their swords grinding against one another. She growled as she spotted Lord Renee and Cassandra. The Lord fighting against another enemy soldier. The lioness roared, her body trembling as she sprinted towards her Lord. Lounging at the enemy, her paws slapping against his shoulder. Throwing him to the ground before she latched her teeth onto his neck. Snapping her teeth shut, she listened to the hard crunch of bone against her mouth. The body going limp before she released the corpse. Myer cursed as she turned towards him. His sword lifting above his head, swinging towards Jaime as she lounged once more.

Her teeth snagged onto Myer’s arm, forcing him to release the sword. Crying out violently Jaime fled towards Lord Renee. “My Lord please let us leave now.” He insisted, leading Renee and Cassandra out of the room, shoving the dead body away from the door.

Bronti growled as she held the arm, Myer screaming as his other hand slammed against her head, Bronti slowly turning her head. Watching his arm slowly tear away, hearing disgusting slice in the air. Blood seeping into her mouth and onto the floor. Her eyes dilating while she watched him scream and fight against her.She yanked her head away, stepping back as Myer fell to the floor. He panted wildly while smoke circled the creatures feet. Bronti stretching her arms as she grinned down at the man. “Y-You.” Myer breathed, “Hello ser, you may call me Warrior now.” Her hand wiped away the blood from her chin. The girl licking her lips as she turned away from him. “I will have your life!” He screamed at her, holding his wound. “And I already have your arm.” She spoke with confidence as the door slammed open. “Myer!” A woman screamed as Cersey entered the room. “KIll her! She’s the damn lion!” Bronti ran passed the woman, “I’m a lioness!” She shouted, fleeing down the hall and towards the exit.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Bronti, Warrior Vivi and Knight Indigo travel to the Eastern Marsh where they hope to gain a representative to assist them in the upcoming war.

The sutures were surprisingly painless, her arm numb from the salve that was placed over her wound. It wasn’t entirely terrible, while it had not damaged her muscle, it did leave quite the gaping wound. However, with a few sutures it was pulled closed and tied shut. The salve given to her as medicinal use for the pain. “The wound should heal soon Lady Bronti. You should come see me again and I will remove the suture in a few weeks.” The doctor spoke, wrapping her arm with a small bandage. “Thank you ser.” She spoke, looking at Commander Jaime. The man standing with his arms across his chest. They had arrived at Fort Raven earlier that morning, those who survived the attack assisted the Family in escaping. Bronti meeting up with Lilith and Vivi about a mile away. They followed the Family’s tracks and met up with Lord Adder. Pulling the wounded along with them, Ser Alistair appeared with minor injuries to Bronti’s disappointment. The journey was long, and they lost even more soldiers due to their injuries. It was a huge hit, and it was a declaration of war. 

“Why was he with you?” Jaime questioned suddenly, his eyebrows furrowed, showing his annoyance. “May we talk after we settle, we have only just arrived.” She mentioned, realizing just how exhausted she was. She had never used that much of her power as a lion. Lasting so long in that form. All she wanted to do was sleep in her own bed. “The Lord will not wait. Why did he accompany you?” He continued, Bronti sighing as she shrugged her shoulders. 

“You do not know? Lilith told me that he came with you! That he was walking beside you in the morning!” Her gaze fell to the floor, staring at her boots. “Look at me.” His voice was stern Bronti looking upwards slightly, his hands grabbing her shoulders painfully. The pain in her arm suddenly burning. She winced, rolling her shoulder away. “Tell me!” Her jaw was clenched before she squeezed her eyes closed. She couldn’t stand the guilt now, it was her fault, she was sure of it. Even if he started it, she was sure that if Lord renee found out, he would be furious. “I did not want to damaged the treaty, I allowed him to join us.” She spoke softly, “He was very insulting towards me--” “--You lost your temper.” He released her, his look of disappointment churning her stomach. “You got angry and ruined--” “--I did not!” She shouted, “If you truly think that I was the one who ruined this you can die in a snare!” She snapped viciously, showing the commander aside as she headed towards the door. No, no, she had to side with her own feelings. Knight Myer was insulting, he attacked first, she was not going to die there. She was not going to end her life in such a place. She survived.

Opening and slamming the door she took a deep breath, trying to contain the sudden rush of anger. “Lady Bronti?” The girl sighed, forcing a smile as she turned her head, spotting Lady Maria. “Are you alright?” She asked, “I heard the yelling from down the hall. You really should be resting.” Bronti nodded slightly, “I don’t care what happened you saved Silver, my father and my mother.” Her hand slid against Bronti’s cheek, Maria smiling. “You were Amazing.” The door opened slowly, Jaime exiting the room. Bronti visibly tensing, “We still--” “--You will not talk to Bronti for the rest of the day Commander. I’m sure father wishes to see you.” Maria’s voice suddenly became sharp, her hands lacing through Bronti’s hair in order to comfort her. The man sighed, “I’m trying to save you Bronti.” He spoke quietly, “It seemed to me that I was the one who saved you.” The redhead replied, sending the man a glare. “Remember that you are no warrior Lady Bronti. Good day.” He turned around, walking away from the two women. “Perhaps he’s just angry that you were injured.” Maria attempted to be positive, “It was shallow of him. I have experienced much worse.” Hands released Bronti’s hair, “I do not think that’s the problem. You were attacked by a noble’s knight. You tore his arm off! He’ll probably want his revenge on you.” The explanation was quite obvious, “I know this! I was the one there, of course I know. He attacked me, he wanted to kill me!” I’m sorry that I can’t ignore things like that.” Bronti replied obviously distressed, her shoulders tense. “That’s fine Lady Bronti. But you’re acting like a warrior--” “-- I was behaving like myself.” Maria frowned, sighing, “I thought you were happy about me saving Silver.” Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest, turning around and heading down the hallway, leaving Maria behind. She sighed, trying to contain the tears beginning to build up in her eyes. 

The woman exited the left hall and out into the courtyard, her eyes already feeling heavy as someone called her name. The redhead smiled softly as she looked at Indigo. “I heard what happened.” He called, Bronti sighing, “I wish I could have seen it. You tore the guy’s arm off? That’s amazing, I had no clue that a lioness was that strong!” He shouted with true excitement, making his way to the woman and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “We should spar, without the lion, maybe without the bow as well… actually we’ll go hand to hand. Unless you’re trained with a sword. Though you might kill me.” He was being modest, Bronti could tell, watching as he grinned so happily at her. It was a fresh attitude, leaving her mood a little bit better. “Hand to hand sounds fun.” She replied, “My sweet Lady Bronti, I look forward to it.” He replied, releasing her. “I also thought I mentioned that I was not your Lady Indigo.” She could see his mischievous nature in his eyes.

“My warrior then, and I will be your knight!” The girl rolled her eyes while she snorted with laughter. “You will make everyone jealous.” His shoulders rolled back as she straightened. “You mean the Commander? I fear no man, only the warrior who ate the man’s arm.” He lifted his arm, flexing his arm slightly. “I appreciate your words.” He nodded, “You are quite welcome.”

“Knight Indigo, Lady Bronti?” A voice pulled them from conversation, the two looking towards a youthful guard. “Lord Renee wishes to speak with you two in the war hall.” Her stomach dropped to her feet, churning violently. “We will be there shortly.” Indigo spoke, watching the guard walk away before looking towards Bronti. “My warrior, are you afraid?” He spoke quietly all of sudden. His gaze softening. “Yes.”

Indigo remained silent as they walked to the main war hall. The man occasionally brushing his hand against hers as they walked. Her face was slightly flushed, the anxiety boiling inside of her. Holding her breath as they entered the hall and listened to the bustling room, filled with the remaining soldiers. Indigo guided Bronti towards the front of the group towards the main stage. “I could understand why he would want to punish me but you… you saved Maria.” Bronti whispered quietly, “I wouldn’t put anything passed him.” Indigo replied, avoiding the girl’s gaze.

Lord Renee entered the hall, the guards calling for the hall to become silent. The man climbing up onto the stage. “Knight Indigo, Lady Bronti.” Lord Renee spoke their names, the two bowing their heads. “The Beudere Family has called war against us. Lady Bronti, you proved great bravery in saving the life of Silver, Commander Jaime, my wife and myself.” He gestured towards her, the girl slowly moving up to the stage. “You were given no orders, and could have done nothing and received no punishment.” She shook her head slightly, “I knew the family was in danger, I had to save them, save you my Lord.” Bronti spoke honestly, her anxiety settling slightly as she looked towards the group of soldiers. Briefly spotting Jaime. The Lord smiled, “I thank you for that. That is why I wish to name you, not Lady Bronti, Lost Child of the Adder family. But Warrior Bronti The Lion Tamer.” The named struck her suddenly. Her face burning as she Renee grabbed her shoulders. “Congratulations Warrior.” The hall was rather silent while she stared at the man. “I called them here for orders. You included.” He stated, “We’re going to need our best hands at For Raven to devise a proper strategy. I want KNight Indigo and Warrior Bronti to lead the journey to send the message to our allies. They will take a small group of men to the Eastern Marsh.” Bronti looked towards Indigo, seeing his face twist in obvious displeasure. 

“Silver our Advisor will travel to the Rocky Region to repair our relationship with the Duchess after we acquire more men.” Renee smiled once more, “Now I need Captain Marcus to meet me at the War Table.” He turned towards Indigo’s direction. “You two will leave right away, you may taked Warrior Vivi with you, if you wish.” 

Bronti avoided Commander Jaime, not wanting to speak to him as she got ready for travel once more. Finding her body already exhausted when she thought of the long walk she had. However, to her surprise, she was presented with a horse, due to limited amount of time. Indigo helping her and Vivi onto their horses. She had learned to ride a horse like all the other children in the fort, though she wasn’t a frequent rider due to the limited amount of horses. She could already imagine the pain in her hips as they started their journey. “So the Lady of Lost Children is now finally a warrior! I am quite proud of you!” Vivi shouted as her horse trotted beside her. “You even get to ride a horse now.” Bronti noted her mocking tone, sending a short glare at the dwarf. “Do not pretend, you love not walking.” This was true, but she preferred sleeping along the journey. Her body still weak from the constant use of magic. “You are right, only my hips will hurt when we arrive.” She admitted, Vivi snorting with laughter. “I have not been to the Marsh in years, how is it Indigo?” The dwarf redirected the conversation. “There isn’t much there. It’s a lonely place, no near by villages, crops are scarce, it’s a hellish place.” Bronti watched as his face twisted in mild annoyance, Vivi cringing. “I apologize for asking.”

“I heard you got into a fight with the Commander and Lady Maria, what was that about?” Bronti shrugged her shoulders, “He was angry because I allowed Myer to join us. I think he believe that I am the one who started this.” Her stomach twisted at the hellish thought. His lack of trust in her hurting her far worse than the thought of war. “Myer knew he could join if he asked you. How could a lady say no to a knight? Not only that he started it i’m sure, Lilith told me he grabbed you before trying to kill you.” Bronti could still feel the hand on her arm, squeezing her skin so tightly that she could feel it begin to cramp and pinch. 

Indigo cleared his throat, “Perhaps the Commander wants the Warrior to stay his Lady.” He smiled dryly, Bronti sighing, “Perhaps, I’m not sure. I believe he’s upset because I was injured. He’ll be in a better mood when we return.” Her two companions fell silent for a brief moment. “He should get used to the idea of you fighting now.” Indigo spoke suddenly, “I know. But I hope to take my mind off of that, I would like to enjoy my time outside of Fort Raven. I have not been anywhere else besides the palace.”Vivi grinned, “We will show you the best swamps. Have you ever seen a crocodile?” The girl tilted her head slightly, “Why no I have not.” The two grinned devilishly, “Oh it’s the best thing you’ll ever see!”

The journey to the Marsh took three days, the snow and grassy plains slowly eased away into dark trees, the heat building into brush and forests before the air became thick. Bronti feeling incredibly hot under armor as they continued their journey. Her hips aching while they stopped during the night. Resting under the stars, taking turns keeping watch, her body screaming at her. The fear that complaining would only make her look bad. She had never ridden a horse that long and she could hardly imagine the return home and how badly her hips would hurt then. “I forgot how hot it is here. The demons truly reside in this place,” Vivi complained as they dwelled deeper into the marshes. “You get used to it.” Indigo remarked, “I hope that we will leave soon. This heat will end me, I assume you feel the same way Bronti? There is sweat all over your forehead.” The red head pressed her hand against her head, pushing it upwards, wiping away the sweat. “I suppose so.” Indigo tried to withhold his laughter. “It’s okay to admit it, the heat can get you here.” He admitted, listening to the harsh noises of the swamp before stopping his horse. “Here, let us see if we can find you your crocodile Warrior Bronti.” He climbed down from his horse, Bronti and Vivi following in suit as they crossed into the brush. Vivi looking over her shoulder towards the horses as they moved towards the swampy water. The smell burned Bronti’s nose as she looked out at the muddy water. Spotting a fish jump from the water briefly.

“It reeks here too.” Vivi remarked, “I think I will just watch the horses instead. The scent isn’t worth it.” The dwarf left, leaving Indigo and Bronti behind. “More for us to enjoy then.” He replied, “Now see, there quite hard to spot. But if you look out on the top of the water, you might see their heads on the surface.” He explained, “But… what do they look like?” Bronti questioned, Indigo humming quietly. “Let us see then.” Indigo crossed Bronti’s path, “We will try to find them ourselves then. Just follow in my footsteps. Your boots can get stuck in this mud quite easily.” He explained, carefully stepping across the grass, Bronti following behind him as she looked towards the swamp again. While it wasn’t exactly appealing to her nose, it was beautiful in its own way. The tall grass hid most of the water, trees circling the rest of the area. “Different from the snow right?” Indigo asked, Bronti nodding, “It’s beautiful.” She remarked, “Yeah. This place may not be the best to live, but visiting can be quite refreshing.” Bronti stared at Indigo’s back as they stepped through the mud, Indigo coming to a stop. “There’s one.” He whispered quietly, looking over his shoulder, gesturing for Bronti to stand next to him. She stepped forward, the man gesturing towards the nearby trees, her eyes gazing upon a large reptilian creature. She gasped, “What is that? Is that real?” She asked, watching in amazement as the creature laid quietly in the grass. “It’s a crocodile. Think of them like a bear but… they’re in the swamp. Not something you want to fight. Though they’re quite delicious to eat.” Bronti continued to stare with childish wonder, Indigo smiling quietly. “I’ve been told that they have the strongest bite in the world.” Bronti looked over, “Really? Lions have the strongest don’t they?” She asked, “Lions teeth never grow back, theirs do.” The fact sent a shiver up her spine, witnesses such a creature simply bathing in the sunlight. Wondering how she could have never seen something so beautiful before.  
“We should leave before it notices us. Trust me, you do not want to fight something like that.” Bronti nodded, watching as the crocodile slowly turned, Bronti spotting his teeth along his jaw as she stepped back. “Alright, let’s get out of her quickly.” Indigo cringed, the two moving back the way they came. They returned to their horses, Bronti grinning from ear to ear. “There were so many teeth! It looked like a monster from a story!” She explained to Vivi, the dwarf laughing. “Oh yes, they’re known to eat people as well.” Bronti gasped as she climbed onto her Horse, Indigo helping Vivi up onto hers. “That is so exhilarating are they really common beasts?” Bronti asked as Indigo climbed onto his horse. The three heading back down the trail. “Lady Maria won’t believe this.” Indigo laughed, “She’s seen them before. As children we came here with Silver.” Bronti’s cheeks suddenly burned from the realization. Right, she could recall them leaving the Fort when she was a child. “We’ll have to show you everything now that you can leave the Fort.” Vivi laughed, “I could take you to the town by Fort Raven. Plenty of things there.” Indigo offered, “I’ve never been there either.” Bronti admitted, “The Commander has never taken you before?” Vivi asked, “No we’re both busy, we don’t have time--” “--We’ll make time.” Indigo cut her off the man smiling, “I’ll take you to get some drink, no one will mind.” Bronti agreed to the offer, wondering how things could seem so casual. Leaving the Fort and simply having drinks.

She was used to things being far more complicated, only leaving to hunt near the Fort. Never venturing towards the villages or towns, always under the watchful eyes of Vivi or Lilith or even other guards. She had been told it was because she was still a Lady, no title, but now, with her new title it opened and entirely new door. 

Bronti straighten her back at the sight of the upcoming soldiers, watching as they stopped, one drawing they’re bow. “Halt! Speak your business!” They called, “We are here on behalf of Lord Renee Adder, I am Knight Indigo, traveling with me is Warrior Vivianne and Warrior Bronti.” Indigo called, “At night they come without being fetched. By day they are lost without being stolen. What are they?” The archer called suddenly, “The stars.” Indigo responded rather easily, Bronti looking towards VIvi in mild confusion. “It’s a riddle, The Eastern Marsh must use a code to identify those from the family. One of the safest ways at least.” VIvi explained quietly, “Welcome to the Eastern Marsh Knight Indigo.” The soldiers retracted their weapons, allowing the three to pass them down the trail heading further into the Marsh. As they turns the corner of the trail, they were faced with a large wooden door, leading into a large fence that ran down both sides. Three soldiers standing on top of the large fence. “State your business here!” One of them called, “Word from Lord Renee,” Indigo responded, “I am always hungry, I must always be fed, the finger I touch will soon be red. What am I?” The man asked, “Fire.” Indigo responded, “State your names.” Indigo smiled shortly.

Bronti’s felt mild excitement, realizing that her name was being used in such a common manner. “Knight Indigo, Warrior Vivianne, and Warrior Bronti.” The soldier fell silent for a brief moment before the large doors creaked open. The three entered, finding a mass of tents covering multiple cots where men slept or ate. The only building consisting of an armory and a hall to speak to the men who resided inside. It seemed crowded however, soldiers squeezing passed one another to get food or heading to sleep. 

“Knight Indigo, you’ve already returned?” A voice called out, the man smiling shortly in response. “Yes on business i’m afraid to say.” He explained as he dismounted, Bronti following behind before helping Vivi down from her horse. “I didn’t plan on coming back here believe me Captain.” Bronti faced the voice, meeting an older Dwarf. Finding him to be incredibly muscular, the man smiling from under his mustache. “Either way, it is good to see you again, and you as well Warrior Vivi.” He greeted, Vivianne narrowing her eyes in annoyance. “Do not play games with me Captain I was hoping to never see you again.” She stated, Bronti feeling the tension between the two. Choosing to take a step back. “Always a pleasure Vivi, it really is.” He seemed annoyed by her comment as well. The man directing his attention to Bronti. “I have no met you yet correct? I am Captain Henry.” Bronti bowed her head slightly in response. “Warrior Bronti Ser, it is a pleasure to meet you.” She greeted, the man continuing to smile in her direction. “Very polite I see, I welcome the change.” Indigo scoffed, “I was polite.” The Captain laughed, “When you first arrive, but you always end up drinking all our ale and eating all our food.” Bronti refrained from laughing, “Do not worry we will only be here for the day. We will be leaving soon.” She could already feel the pain in her hips increase from the idea of another three day journey. “What has happened for you to return?” Henry questioned, “The Beudere family attacked at the neutral palace. We’ve come to tell you war has been declared. We need a representative to return to Fort Raven.” The Captain ran a hand over his eyes, sighing in disappointment. “It shouldn’t be a surprise, the families have been fighting for years. However, I didn’t think they would attack at the neutral palace.” Henry led the group through the crowd of soldiers. “I have one major representative, I can send her, but I’d like to keep a lot of my men here. The Eastern Marsh is a major highway point for demons. As you know Indigo.” The man stared at the ground briefly while he walked. Bronti noting the stressing tension on his shoulders. “We’ll let the Lord know, who will be representing?” Captain Henry sighed, “Clementine is quite capable, she will do well. I believe you remember her?” Indigo nodded once more. “Good, I’ll let her know everything. You three can rest while you wait.” Henry walked away from the three, Vivi stretching her arms upwards.

“If we were staying i’d say let us drink.” Vivi twisted her back, listening to it crack. “I didn’t know that, that would stop you.” Bronti mentioned, briefly rubbing her back as the aching began to settle in. The dwarf snorted with laughter, “You are quite right, maybe I will--” “--No, we are leaving soon. We will eat something then leave.” Vivianne groaned, “I’m sure that my ass will break on that damn horse.” Bronti laughed under her breath, “You could always walk.” Vivi’s face twisted with obvious annoyance. “We finally have enough horses, it’s either a broken ass or broken heels.” At this point, Bronti would prefer the break feet. Indigo laughed, patting Vivi’s shoulder, “Alright, go find us food then. I feel as if I should show Bronti around here.” 

Bronti wasn’t sure there was much to see. The Fort seemed small and pitiful in comparison to Fort Raven. “Is there really much to see?” She asked, “There is something you should see.” His voice lacked the usual cocky luster, Bronti feeling her stomach churn for a moment. “Should I be worried?” She asked, “Not if I’m with you.” He comforted her, guiding her passed the soldiers towards the back of the Fort. The fence surrounded the entire area with the exception of another large wooden door. “The Eastern Marshes is an awful area. Despite how wonderful it might look in a painting, this place is a doorway to the darkness of the underworld. A lot like the doorway in the Dark Forest, a lot of dark energy leaves this place. This Fort helps keep the darkness in, and ensures that others cannot use this energy for evil.” She shivered briefly, “Why us--” “--Morale responsibility I suppose. We always owned this land, and before the darkness could destroy this area, we stopped it. Even now we struggle daily with this area, behind this door is where the energy is most concentrated… these men and women here fight them every day.” He stared upwards at the fence, “Does that include you?” Bronti whispered quietly, “Yes. I fought inside of here every day.” Her fingers trembled at the idea of fighting constantly. The exhaustion she felt when she fought only Myer and a handful of men. 

“Why are you showing me this?” Bronti asked, “Every Warrior who works for the Adder family must know about this door and its importance. It’s how we have so much power in this country, money and connections.” She shifted uncomfortably, “What about the Beudere family?” She asked, “They’ve always rivaled us, a rich family from the beginning, their power isn’t as strong as ours, but a lot of other families favor them because of their upscale determination to get on everyone’s good side.” Bronti had never been introduced to this much information before. Wondering if Maria had know any of this, or even Silver for that matter. “Most people only learn this information when they come here to train. This includes Vivi and Lilith.” Her jaw clenched, “Does that--” “--Lord Renee did not request that. He simply wanted us to return as quickly as we can.” She stared upwards at the door, wondering if she would have to return to this place then. 

“Bronti… I hope you do not have to return here ever again.” He turned towards her, “You really disliked it here didn’t you?” She questioned, “This was my hell my warrior.” He turned away from the door, looking at her before holding his hand out. “Shall I take you to get something to eat? You must be starving.” She forced a small smile before taking his hand. “Yes Ser.” His lips twitched upwards. “Tell me, have you ever eaten crocodile before?” He asked, Bronti gasping, “You can eat such a creature?” She questioned, Indigo laughing as he led her away from the terrifying door. “It looked like it would taste awful.” She mumbled, “It’s actually very good, especially in soup.” He described, taking her towards the tent that held the food. Bowls of soup being served to soldiers as they sat among the tables. Indigo released Bronti to grab two bowls, handing the girl one before heading towards a table. The redhead following behind before taking a seat beside the man, staring down at the dark soup. It smelled rather nice, strong and sweet scent before he took a bite. Smiling briefly at the texture. It was warm, salty and sweet against her tongue. “Do you like the taste?” Indigo asked, taking a bite himself. “The soup is good--” She mumbled, chewing onto a bit of meat. “The meat is tough however.” She spoke, after swallowing. “Maybe it’s a required taste. I’ve eaten it so often that it tastes like home to me.” He hummed, taking quick bites of the soup. Bronti realizing that he must have been starving in comparison to her. Bronti focusing on her own food.

Indigo sighed happily as he finished his food, leaning back against the bench. “Did you miss Fort Raven.” Bronti asked suddenly between bites. “I missed my mother and father, however Lord Renee and I did not get along when I was younger. I’m sure this was his punishment.” He spoke rather quietly, “You get along with your father?” She was surprised by the idea, only knowing Victor to be a cruel and rude man. “Your father hates me.” Bronti mentioned, recalling all of his cruel comments. “He often speaks badly about me. I think he wants to see me cry.” She admitted, knowing very well that when she was younger, it really did make her cry. 

“He really is a bitter man you know. His brother took the family and made plenty of decisions he disagrees with. This includes using a shape shifter to scare his enemies.” Bronti licked her bottom lip, tasting the traces of sweet and salty soup. Indigo smiled, running his hand over the red heads back. “You didn’t do anything bad, you only follow orders. My father doesn’t hate you. My father hates his brother.” He rubbed her back in comfort for a brief moment. “My warrior are you done eating?” He asked, the girl nodding. “I’ll take your bowl my dear.” He grabbed her bowl, stacking it onto his before standing up. “I am not your dear my knight.” She responded, “Just my warrior then?” She smiled, “I welcome that.” He stepped away, Bronti watching him walk away. Sighing briefly before spotting a rather tall woman make herself apparent to Indigo. The tall woman was dressed in a heavier set of armor. Her large sword held to her hip. Hair cropped short, she ran her fingers over the back edge, scratching her scalp. “Warrior Bronti, please come here.” Indigo called, Bronti standing up. “Warrior Bronti, this is Warrior Clementine. She will be the representative for the Eastern Marsh.” Indigo explained, the girl smiling before bowing her head slightly. “Charmed to meet you Warrior Bronti.”


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Bronti, Warrior Vivi, Knight Indigo and Warrior Clementine return to Fort Raven. Warning for sexual content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had written this almost seven months ago, good god LMAO that was a while ago.  
> Even though it isn't very popular, i'm happy to share this hehe

“Clementine how long have you been in the Marshes?” Vivi asked while their horses trotted down the trail, Bronti attempting to stay awake on her horse. “I travel often. I had just arrived in the Marshes, however, before I was stationed at the Iron Hills.” Clementine explained, “Where were you born if you do not mind me asking?” Clementine smiled rather shyly, “Oh, I do not mind. I was born in a small village near the neutral palace. My father worked for the Duchess and when Lord Renee needed recruits, my father suggested me.” Her shoulders rolled back, Bronti admiring her strength to hold the greatsword that was still against her hip. Bronti only had her bow and dagger. Already knowing that Clementine beat her with her power. As for the redhead, she perhaps had speed but that was it. “Where did you train?” Indigo asked, looking over his shoulder. 

Bronti leaned forward, her hand pressing against the side of her horse’s head. Tilting her head slightly while she enjoyed the silence of the marsh. Quiet, aside from the conversation ahead of her. She looked upwards, the hair on the back of her neck standing up as she pulled her bow from her shoulder. Narrowing her eyes as she looked towards the trees and brush. Her stomach twisted in fear when she suddenly grabbed an arrow, drawing her bow. Her mouth opened slightly, breathing in through her mouth as she took in the scent of the area. Heat, swamp, trees, the brush and the three people ahead of her. Their scents filled her palate before she caught a fresh scent of sweat and musk. She aimed her arrow towards the trees, “Indigo!” She shouted his name suddenly, the man turning around as she fired her arrow. Spotting another arrow fly upwards towards the sky, landing near Indigo’s horse. “Is there anyone else Bronti?” Indigo questioned, settling his horse, “I’m not sure.” She responded, taking in the scent of the area again, finding them all familiar with the exception of blood. “No, there was only one.” She replied, slipping off of her horse before helping Vivi down. Indigo hopping off of his horse before heading into the trees. “Right in the throat, that was an amazing shot.” Vivi spoke as she followed Indigo, Clementine following behind as well. “

Bronti stepped beside Vivi, looking down at the man. His eyes were wide open, body thrown against the floor like a toy. Indigo knelt down, his hand hands over his body before finding a symbol on the inside of his coat. “He’s from the Beudere family.” Indigo spoke, “I should have kept him alive, I’m sorry.” Bronti responded, her heart pounding in her ears. “Do not worry to much about it. Bronti you saved my life, thank you.” She nodded, “Looks like an assassin. I’m guessing they wanted to keep us from heading back. We’ll have to be extra careful when we take Silver to the Rocky region.” Indigo straightened his back, sighing as he continued to stare down at the dead body. 

“How did you know someone was there?” Clementine asked curiously, “His scent. He’s the only thing different in this area.” Bronti sighed, her head pounding, she wasn’t exactly used to using scents in such a manner. Normally hunting she could only use signs for prints and things of that nature. Scents were difficult to focus on. Becoming in tune to her lioness instinct. Exhausting her further. She reached down, yanking her arrow from the man’s neck, shaking the blood off before slipping it back into her quiver. “Oh! So you’re--” “--The Adder family is well known for their lioness.” Indigo cut Clementine off suddenly, the girl quickly catching on, watching Bronti leave the bush and climb back onto her horse.

 

She could barely walk when they arrived at Fort Raven. Her back, hips and calves screamed at her while she groaned. Taking slow steps to her room before collapsing onto her bed. Tempted to turn into a cat and curl under her blanket and sleep for days on end. She was sure Indigo would handle everything else since he was of higher rank. She just needed a little bit of rest. She curled her body together, closing her eyes and drifting into a brief sleep. She could feel herself drift further into sleep before someone knocked on her door. Her eyes shooting opened, “Bronti?” Her door opened, the girl sitting up, seeing Commander Jaime. “Sorry, I wanted to talk to you.” He apologized, looking towards her. “It’s okay.” She replied, smoothing her hair down. “Bronti i’m sorry about getting angry. I was frustrated and worried.” He bowed his head briefly, “It’s okay. Thank you for apologizing.” Jaime sat down at the edge of the bed beside Bronti. “I should have given you an explanation. At the neutral palace, you can’t be alone with the enemy. Noblemen like him will find flaws in the lessers of the family and extort them into anger.” His voice was soft, explaining slowly, Bronti sighing, “He knew that I was not part of the family.” She replied, her fingers pressing against her forehead. “He knew you had a stand to start the war.” Her eyes squeezed closed, shaking her head. “No, he went there to kill us. He knew we were Maria’s guards.” Or something to that. Myer knew he had to get rid of them. “Then why did the war start when he returned? He stormed in and declared war right in front of us.” Jaime’s voice rose slightly, revealing his further rage. “What are you saying? There wasn’t enough time for that. I had to be right behind him.” Bronti replied, she was sure that the attack must have started more recently than that. “Impossibly, you arrived well into the right. Look--” Jaime grabbed Bronti’s arm, squeezing the skin. “Lord Renee doesn’t know that you were wth him. If he knows he could strip you of your warrior-ship and sentence you to death.” Bronti jerked her arm away, standing up from her bed.

“I didn’t do anything wrong. He went to kill us. He somehow got back--” “--You’re being stubborn right now!” He shouted suddenly, “I am not~” Bronti snapped, “Why can’t you believe me?” She demanded, Jaime standing up as well. “You’re not used to those things. You’ve been mistaken.” Bronti glared at the man, “No, I am not. I may not leave this place often, but I know that man tried to stab me in the back. So stop coddling me, I am not a child, I am a warr--” “--No you are not!” Jaime roughly grabbed her shoulders. “Everyone is scared and the easiest support is making a hero out of an underdog, or your case a lost child who is lucky to be a child of a beast!” He shook her slightly, releasing her suddenly.

That term, ‘Child of a beast’ could be used as offensive as calling an Elf a ‘tree fuck’ or a dwarf a ‘child of dirt’. A way to insult and degrade those who are not humans. Bronti had heard the term plenty of times as a child in the fort, and the brief time before she arrived. 

“I’m sorry I yelled but you can’t be overly confident.” He spoke quietly, Bronti’s hands clenched into fists. “Is that what I am? ‘Child of a beast?’ I suppose it is better than ‘Beast fucker’. But I am quite surprised Commander.” The man shook his head, “Bronti, the slur, i’m just--” “--Used to it? Funny you never called me that before. Now listen here Commander, I do not need someone to put me in my place. I know i’m a child of a bast, I know just that other day I was Lady bronti, Lost child. But damn you Jaime, I will turn into a beast and eat you raw!” She snapped, “You wou--” Her hand clenched tighter into a fist before she threw it forwards, her fist slamming into Jaime’s stomach. Watching as his body tilted forward, gagging from the sudden pressure. “Do not come to my quarters again Commander. To you I am only Warrior Bronti and if you use a slur on me again I will tear you apart.” She spat violently, retracting her hand before leaving her room behind. Her head pounding horribly from the sudden stress. 

Frustrated and raw she made her way to the courtyard, taking in deep breathes in an attempt to calm down. Having a sudden urge to drink her pains away. Her legs screaming at her while she tried to keep her tears from forming. 

“Warrior Bronti!” Her named was called and she briefly closed her eyes, dreading the moment she had to continue speaking to someone. She turned around, “I thought you would be sleeping early tonight.” Indigo spoke suddenly, the man grinning in surprise. The girl shrugged her shoulders, avoiding the man’s eyes. “What’s wrong?” He questioned, Bronti shrugging once more. “Do you want to drink with me?” He asked suddenly, “I’ll get you the good ale, we can drink like the old days. Drink in the loft, hide from everyone hm?” He tilted his head slightly, Bronti smiling at the brief offer. The loft had once been storage was now converted into a separate soldier quarters, used only during the summer due to its drafty interior. During this time it would be barren for the most part. A place they often went as children, her, Silver, Maria and even Indigo. A hideout for them during that time. She nodded quietly in response, at least that way she could rest at least a bit. 

Bronti waited outside the mess hall while Indigo grabbed two large cups of ale, handing her one as the two headed to the Loft. Bronti cringing as they climbed up the stairs, dreading every step as her hips screamed at her, quickly sitting down on one of the beds and taking a gulp of the ale. “It should taste sweet but still get you tipsy.” Indigo stated, taking a seat beside Bronti, taking a sip of his own. “You’re hard to impress when you’re sad.” He spoke, “Sorry.” She replied taking another sip. “What happened?” He asked suddenly, Bronti rolling her shoulders. “Jaime doesn’t believe me. I told him Myer attacked me. Then… he called me a child of a beast.” She whispered quietly, “What? Why would he say that?” Indigo demanded suddenly, “You should have called him a tree fucker!” Indigo spat, “I punched him in the stomach instead.” She replied, Indigo snorting in reply. “Good, he deserved it.” Bronti nodded, “I broke it off with him as well. Not that it was going to go anywhere. We just fooled around. At least now no one will call me a whore.” She frowned, Indigo wrapping an arm around the girl. “Why whore? I mean, you’re not one of course. Trust me in the Eastern Marsh a whore slept with everyone. But, people can be quite cruel. They see a girl who has fun as sinful, but if a man sleeps with ten women in a week he is merely a man.” He spoke, rubbing Bronti’s shoulder. Her body still aching from the horse ride.

“It’s not fair.” She whispered quietly, “No it is not.” He replied, Bronti wincing as she shifted her body. “Does your body hurt? You’ve never ridden a horse for that long before right?” Bronti nodded, “My back and legs hurt incredibly.” She admitted, leaning back against the bed. “You do not need him anyway… here, lay properly on the bed.” Indigo took Bronti’s cup, setting them on the floor as Bronti pulled herself up, laying properly on the bed. “I did not love him, I know that. But we had fun, he called me such a thing and it hurt worse than parting.” She admitted, “I am terribly sorry.” Indigo whispered, kneeling along the bed. He rubbed her shoulders softly, the girl burying her head in her arms. “What are you doing Knight Indigo?” She mumbled in her arms, “Fixing your aches my sweet warrior.” He replied quietly, “You do not have to.” She whispered, “I want to, if I can.” She smiled in her arms, nodding briefly. The man crawling on top of her, his knees on each side of her hips. His fingers slid down her back, kneading the skin tenderly. She groaned, his fingers digging hard into her lower back, catching under her shirt and sliding up her back. 

She gasped when her back popped, “Does that help?” Bronti nodded, smiling in comfort as she relaxed more against the bed. Indigo’s hand rolled over her shoulders “I could fall asleep like this.” She mumbled quietly, “Go ahead.” He replied, moving downwards, his hands grabbing Bronti’s calves. He squeezed them lightly, rubbing them and eliciting a giggle from Bronti. “Stop, i’m ticklish.” She replied, kicking her feet slightly. He grinned, moving his hands to her thighs, squeezing them. Bronti squealed, “No!” She laughed, twisting her body away from Indigo’s hands. 

Indigo laughed again, squeezing her thigh again, watching as she struggled to get his hands away. “I’ve missed your laugh.” He spoke, looking down as Bronti rolled onto her back. The man rolling to lay next to her. Bronti smiled in response, her hand sliding along the bed before grabbing the edge of his shirt. “You’ve changed a lot since that time.” She spoke rather honestly. “I matured yes. The Eastern Marsh gave me a different perspective.” He admitted, his fingers moving to touch her cheek delicately. “You were always showing off and making an ass out of yourself.” He shrugged his shoulders, “I wanted you to like me. After how much I bullied you, I wanted you to forgive me.” Bronti snorted, “Why didn’t you just apologize to me?” Indigo slid closer to the redhead. “I was very stubborn.” He replied quietly, leaning forward to press his lips against her forehead.

“Your father will get mad.” Bronti whispered, wrapping an arm around Indigo’s waist. “No he won’t. Don’t worry about him. If he says anything to you, I’ll stop him.” His hand on her cheek slid into her hair. Twisting the locks among his fingers. “May I kiss you?” He requested, Bronti laughing. “Why yes Ser Indigo.” He kissed her forehead again, moving to her lips before leaving a small peck. His cheeks turned a light pink when he kissed her again. 

Bronti’s grip on his waist tightened, pulling their bodies closer. Indigo slid one of his legs in between Bronti’s one of his hands grabbing her hip to pull their waists together sharply. She gasped, her tongue pressing against Indigo’s mouth while her hand slid under his shirt. Pressing against his back tightly. Sliding her fingers along his muscles, feeling the occasional scar under her fingertips. She moaned quietly as they parted mouths, her lips pressing against the corner of the man’s mouth. “Take your shirt off.” She breathed against him, Indigo smirking as he straightened his back. Pulling his shirt over his head, “Yes Warrior Bronti.” He remarked, Bronti’s cheeks turning a light pink. “Sorry, that was demanding of me.” She apologized, “Why are you apologizing? I quite like it when you are this way.” He replied, tossing his shirt over the side of the bed. “Are you one of those men with strange hobbies ser Knight?” She questioned him coyly, biting her lip before smiling briefly. “No, I just want to give you what you want.” He replied, his fingers running down her sides before catching on her bottoms. The girl gasping, the fingers moving to the front. His fingers tugging on the strings, untying them just before tugging them down her thighs. 

The redhead laughed quietly, “Come closer to me.” Indigo obliged, sliding his hips against Bronti’s. Kissing her nose softly. “You are quite beautiful.” He whispered, one of his hands sliding against her bare thigh, pressing against the side of her panties. “You’ve gotten quite good with that sly tongue of yours.” She whispered in response, her hand sliding against back and grabbing onto his hip. Rolling against his, she watched as he closed his eyes briefly. “Would you like me to show you how I use it?” He smirked, watching as a shiver ran down her spine. Her lip trembled, “I am quite curious how you would use it.” The fingers along her panties remained, twitching before clipping the hem, tugging at them. “Is this okay then?” He whispered, Bronti nodding, grinding her hips upwards, feeling Indigo’s pants against her belly. Lips pressed against her temple, moving downward to her chest, his hands sliding under her shirt, meeting her breasts and gently squeezing her. Fingers slid against the tender skin, thumbs pressing against her nipples. Listening to her gasp and arch her hips slightly. “You are quite eager.” He breathed, “You are the one who isn’t showing me his tongue.” His fingers tweaked her nipples, watching her face twist in pleasure. “Of course, I’m sorry for disobeying you.” He pressed his tongue against her collarbone, nipping at the skin. 

He moved down her body, releasing her breasts and pressing his lips against her belly. She smiled briefly, “Are you ticklish here as well?” He whispered, kissing her hip before nibbling on her skin. She held onto her laughter, “No,” He smiled against her skin, “You are quite awful at lying.” His fingers caught onto the hem of her panties, pulling them down her thighs. Leaving her open to the cool air while she shifted under his body. He kissed her skin, his fingers moving towards her inner thighs, pulling them apart before kissing her inner thigh. Sucking on the skin while she twitched. Licking her folds, she gasped, her toes curling against his sides, her hands grabbing onto the bed. His tongue slid against her sex, curling against it before his fingers slid inside of her. Feeling the warmth around his index, grazing against her while she sighed. He sucked on her, feeling her hips tremble under him before he kissed her again. He swept his tongue near her core, moving upwards and feeling her wetness wrap around his fingers. 

Her fingers grabbed onto his shoulders, sliding upwards into his hair, curling along the black hair pulling on the strands. She marveled at how beautiful his hair was, staring down at him while he lapped against her. She whimpered biting her lip while her hips tingled. Her hair clinging to her her forehead while she trembled against him. Her breathing coming out in hot pants, fingers teasing her insides. She shuddered, hips aching to press harder against Indigo’s mouth. The man slipping his hands under her hips, pressing her harder against him. Jolts of pleasure ran through her pelvis, running up her stomach while she moaned. Biting her tongue while she fought the noises in her throat. Her lip trembled gasping as her hips suddenly bucked. Her eyes squeezing shut as she moaned loudly. Orgasm ran through her shoulders, to her hips, her body squeezing around Indigo’s fingers. The man pulling away as the wetness covered his hand. 

“May I take your shirt off?” He asked, licking his bottom lip of her cum. She could not speak for a moment, her body tingling. Ears ringing while she stared upwards at the darkening ceiling. “Yes.” She whimpered, sitting up to pull her shirt over her head. Tossing it over the bed. She smiled, “You look even better when you’re being undone.” Indigo spoke, Bronti laughing quietly. “You look quite good in between my legs.” He laughed, grabbing onto her thighs, pulling her closer and settling in closer against her. “I’ll stay between them until you’re completely spent.” He breathed, Bronti reaching between her legs for his pants. Unlacing them suddenly, “You seem very uncomfortable here.” She breathed, “Mn, kiss me Indie.” She breathed a name he had not heard in years. Goosebumps forming along his arms as he wrapped his fingers around her thigh once more. Leaving red indents on her skin as he kissed her. His tongue lapped against her mouth, responding with her own tongue while he pressed his hips against hers. Her hands pressed against the material covering his cock. Feeling his harness before slipping her hand into his pants. His teeth snagged against her lip, parting from her as he groaned. “You haven’t called me by that name in years.” He mumbled, shivering as finger touched his cock. “You've been gone for years.” She reminded him. He breathed against her mouth. “I know.” She could recall his statement, about his behavior as a teenager. The confidence and the foolish attempts to gain her attention. “Indie.” She whispered his name again, her fingers wrapping around the man’s cock, pulling him towards her, feeling him against her folds. He groaned quietly, his finger sliding into her red hair, clutching onto the strands as he slowly pushed himself inside of her. She shivered and whimpered against his hand. Leaning against Indigo’s hand while he stilled his hips. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, “Quite fine.” She replied, shifting under his body, her hand moving to wrap around the man’s back. “Go ahead and move.” She pressed her lips against Indigo’s chin, moving to his lips. His hips moved slowly, shifting back and then forward, their bellies pressing against one another. The soft movements sent soft tingles through her pelvis, his fingers still curling into the hair. A soft noise left his mouth when he moved to press his lips against her hair. Listening to her soft panting in his ear, his own breath escaping him. His hips jerked suddenly, Bronti’s toes curling while she clenched jaw, fighting the loud moan. “So beautiful. Having such a strong warrior under me, I must be the luckiest man in the world.” She smiled, his hips moving at a stronger pace, leaving a tingling pleasure in her hips. “You shower me in compliments, do you enjoy seeing my face turn red?” She asked, kissing his ear, licking the lobe before nibbling along the outer shell. Watching as goosebumps rose along his skin. “As beautiful as your red hair.” His hand moved to her hip, arching her back as he drove into her harder. Watching as she withered beneath him, her mouth opening to release the sweet moans. 

“I-Indie.” She whimpered his name again, his other hand sliding from the red strands to slid against her center. A shudder running throughout her body while she arched her back. She bit her lip, “Give me your sweet voice.” Indigo spoke, “No one is here, let me hear you.” He breathed, watching her shake her head. “Let me hear you my sweet.” Indigo practically begged, his fingers pressing against her sweet spot, a gasp leaving her followed by a moan. She was going to climax again, Indigo smiling as he watched her squirm against the bed. His own hips dulling with pleasure, pooling in his stomach. She moaned again, her knees sliding closer to Indigo’s hips, clenching the man closer. He pressed himself closer to her, his chest pressed against her breast. The heat in his hips spread, groaning against her shoulder while he climaxed. Bronti digging her fingers into his back while she moaned again.

Her fingers twitched, shocks of pleasure running throughout her body. Indigo leaning against her, his own body shaking on the occasion. They panted, Bronti kissing the man’s black hair, smiling in exhaustion. Indigo sighed happily, kissing Bronti’s forehead and then moving to her neck and lips. A soft gentle kiss before he slowly pulled out of her. The two making soft noises of discomfort before Indigo laid next to the redhead. Bronti rolled onto her side, her eyes closing while she reached for the man. Indigo wrapping his arms around her. Her body was still aching, her hips demanding relief. “That didn’t help you with your aches and pains right? I’m sorry.” He apologized, “I enjoyed it, how could I complain about aches?” She smiled coyly, “Just… let me sleep it all away.” She commented, snuggling closer before settling her aching body.

 

Bronti shivered suddenly, her body beginning to tremble violently in an effort to warm her body. Finding the small pocket of warmth she created next to Indigo to be her only relief. Her feet slid along the bed, looking for a blanket, only to find nothing to her disappointment. Indigo shivering on the occasion as well. She groaned, shifting uncomfortable, “It’s freezing.” She mumbled Indigo tightening his arms around her. “All hell I am freezing.” He opened his eyes, rubbing Bronti’s arms in an attempt to create friction. “We’re lucky we didn’t freeze to death.” The man cursed, “We should go to our rooms before we get sick.” Bronti pressed her nose against Indigo’s shoulder, “Come to my room with me. It’s still night you know.” He kissed the top of her head. “People may talk if they see us.” The man shrugged, sitting up and grabbing his shirt from the side of the bed. “Let’s move quickly.” He breathed, seeing the white puffs of smoke around his mouth. He shivered, grabbing his pants, “I can see goosebumps running down your back.” Bronti commented, following in suit, her body shaking. 

“That’s how cold it is! No wonder they only use this hall during summer.” He shivered again, pulling up his trousers, Bronti pulling her own clothing on. Shivering the two climbed down the stairs of the tower, heading outside into the courtyard. “All hell!” Indigo cursed, Bronti shrieking as she shivered. “My god let’s hurry. I’m sure our fingers will fall off!” Bronti breathed, her arms wrapping around Indigo from behind, her cheek pressing against his back. Indigo held onto her freezing fingers as they ran down the hall. The two laughing as they headed towards Indigo’s room. “Here we are, at least there’s no draft here.” He spoke, opening the door to his room, allowing Bronti to step inside first. The two kicked off their shoes, Bronti nearly tripping as she did so, Indigo snickering under his breath. “It’s harder than it looks.” She muttered, tossing her shoe in his direction. Smacking his leg he cursed quietly, “Ow, that doesn’t feel great on cold skin.” He admitted, pulling his quilts back before crawling into his bed, still fully clothed. “Quickly.” He breathed, Bronti sliding next to him and burying her face into his shirt. “Here I was hoping to keep you naked.” He joked, Bronti slipping her fingers under his shirt, his back arching while he squeaked. “No!” He grabbed her wrists, “You’re freezing!” He laughed, Bronti grinning, “Perhaps next time when we have the opportunity we can remain without clothes?” She asked before laughing. “Ah, so this isn’t a one time game?” Indigo questioned, the girl kissing his clothed chest. “Depend on your behavior I suppose.” She slid closer to him, cuddling against his body. “I’ll be on my best behavior then.”


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning!!
> 
> This chapter features rape/non-con of an underage character. It lacks detail, due to the age of the character. But I will still place a warning, if you would like to skip the scene, do not read the flashback.
> 
> Indigo asks Warrior Bronti if he can court her, and finds himself curious about the relationship she once had with his cousin Alistair. Bronti recalls how she fell in love with Alistair, and how she came to detest him.

He was quite surprised to find her curled tightly into a ball in the early morning. His vision hazy from the night before as he looked beside him. Finding a lump in the blankets, pulling them back only to find that she had curled up beside him. The morning was still cold, the man pulling the blankets back over her to keep her from waking. Only feeling her curl tighter against him, the man questioning how she could possibly feel comfortable in that position. He smiled, his hand pressing against her red hair, idly petting her taking in the idea that he had this beautiful woman in his bed. As a child, Indigo had been known for his bullying antics, often chasing Bronti and Maria, making his cousin cry before getting into some sort of fight with Bronti. He was sure she hated him, after all, even as a teenager he did not mature enough for her. Often coming off as loud and rude towards her while he attempted to impress her. He wanted Bronti to like him. The reason at first was childish, the idea that he could take her as a wife when they were older. He had made the plans, the idea there he would simply marry the shifter who represented their families. However, the dreams were destroyed when he was sent to the Eastern Marsh. Were his hell was brought to life, and he lost everything about himself there. 

The man sighed, closed his eyes, hoping to fall back asleep before fingers tapped against his door. Bronti stirring beside him, her head lifting, the blanket slipping down her head. “It is still cold.” She groaned, pulling the blanket back over her head in response, Indigo smiling. “Right, I will be right back.” He whispered, slipping out of bed, pulling his clothes down in an attempt to look more kept together as he opened his door. “Ser Indigo, Lady Cassandra has requested your presence.” A guard spoke, Indigo running his hand through his hair. “Why does my Aunt request me?” He asked, Bronti lifting the blanket from over her head. Listening in on the conversation. “I am not sure Ser. But she requested Adviser Silver and Warrior Bronti as well.” Bronti withheld her sigh as Indigo closed the door. “I can’t see Lady Cassandra like this. I can hear her already.” Bronti threw the blanket off of her body, shivering as she attempted to smooth her hair down. Her fingers running through the knots. “You look quite beautiful to me.” Indigo responded, the red head snorting. “That is your valuable opinion. However, Lady Cassandra can be quite intimidating.” Bronti admitted, she rarely spoke to the Lady, however most times it involved being judged harshly for her looks or manners.

“I know that quite well but perhaps she’ll give you a break? You’re a warrior now after all?” Indigo spoke watching as Bronti stood up and smoothed her clothes down, spotting the endless wrinkles from sleeping in the material. “I am not so sure… anyway, i’ll turn into a cat so no one will see us leaving together.” He nodded despite his minor disappointment. He couldn’t blame her however, she had just ended her relationship with Commander Jaime, while it was only a physical one he could understand what people would say. Indigo watched as she pulled on her boots, lacing them up carefully smiling softly. She looked liked someone who needed to sleep for days on end, seeing her wince while she stretched her back. Regretting how they had behaved the night before. Her body must have been hurting worse, she couldn’t have been used to such travel on a horse and then sleeping with someone right afterwards. He sat beside her, pushing her hair behind her ear. “Hm?” She hummed in question, “How… do you feel about this?” He asked her suddenly, his hands reaching for his own boots. “What do you mean?” She asked, “You said this may not be the last time. I was hoping that you were telling the truth.” He couldn’t force her, she had been in a weak moment he guessed. She was tired, angry and he had courted her. Had it been a mistake for him to try? “I feel quite worried that maybe you dislike the idea of me sleeping with you after I had just ended a relationship with Commander Jaime.” She spoke honestly, avoiding his gaze. “I’ve been wanting to court you since I was young. Commander Jaime has nothing to do with what I did.” He replied, “Are you angry that I had been with him? The two of us had fun, but I do not believe the relationship was romantic. We slept beside one another, and had sex, besides that I do not think he courted me.” Indigo couldn’t say he wasn’t jealous, he had his chance the night before and it had been one of the greatest nights of his life. It was the best way to return home. 

“I would never be angry with you about such things. My sweet warrior, may I court you?” He felt a lump in his throat, detecting a strange feeling of guilt inside of him. As if he could have her in his life forever. “No one has ever wanted too… what intentions could the Black Dog have?” She asked him quietly, “I wish to have your favor in a romantic sense.” He replied, watching as she stood up. “You do not have to answer me now.” He quickly spoke again, knowing that he must have put her on the spot. “We can talk later tonight if you wish.” He bowed his head, the girl smiling. “Thank you. I’ll get going then.” Smoke circled her feet, the soft smile still on her features as the smoke covered her entire body. The girl disappearing before a cat replaced her. The creature looking up before meowing. Indigo heading towards the door and opening it slightly, allowing her to slip out first. Watching the cat run around the corner.

Bronti was unsure of the answer she had for Indigo. The name ‘whore’ on her mind as she turned the corner, her pace quick as she headed towards her room. Slipping past guards before finding herself alone in the hall. Taking a deep breath as the mysterious smoke returned. Assisting in her transformation. The girl smoothed her hair down again, trying to avoid the growing anxiety. “Warrior Bronti?” The girl turned, finding the same guard that had woken her up earlier. “Yes?” She smiled, trying to smooth her clothing down as well. “Lady Cassandra wishes to speak to you.” The redhead thanked the guard, sighing as she tilted her head back, Taking in a deep breath before heading up the nearest staircase, moving to the second floor of the fort. 

Arriving at Cassandra’s door, the girl knocked. “You may come in.” She took a deep breath, opening the door and finding Silver, Lady Cassandra and Maria. A hand tapping her shoulder suddenly, “Right behind you Warrior Bronti.” Indigo spoke up, smiling as he closed the door behind them. “Good morning Bronti!” Maria greeted, “Morning.” Bronti bowed her head slightly, “It’s good to see such beautiful faces so early in the morning.” The redhead noted his clever personality. Cassandra smiling in short humor. “Nephew I didn’t get a chance to greet you properly at the Neutral Palace. It’s good to see you.” Indigo bowed his head, “I’ve missed you as well Auntie.” He seemed slightly uncomfortable, Bronti idly looking in his direction. “I was told you were attacked in the Eastern Marsh.” She spoke, “Silver plans on going to the Rocky Region in an attempt to salvage our relationship with the duchess. It does seem rather dangerous however. I wish for you two to travel along with him. Ensure his safety.” She explained rather calmly, her gaze falling upon Bronti. Her stomach twisting violently from the sudden stare. 

“Of course, we should leave tomorrow or the next day.” Indigo bowed his head, “Good. Now, Warrior Bronti, I’m hoping you’ve been working on your skills now that you’ve become a part of our guard.” Bronti nodded, “Yes of course my lady. I plan on training today.” She was lying, not even really thinking along the lines of actual training. She was a warrior now, she assumed that her archery skills would be the only thing she needed. Though, the idea of fighting someone stronger sounded a little intimidating. Especially if she could not shape shift fast enough. “That is good to hear. Now then,” The woman stood up and walked closer to Bronti. Her heart pounding in her ears as delicate hands slid along her shoulders. Her red hair pressed behind her ears. “Now good god, please do fix your hair dear. If people know you were once our Lost Child, I’m sure they’ll question your appearance. You were not raised in the wilds you know.” She smoothed her hair down, “I do wish your hair was darker as well, such wild red hair. It’s not very common in these parts now are they?” Bronti smiled sheepishly, remaining silent as Cassandra released her hair. “Of course, I am sorry, I was--” “--Sleeping I am sure. You have a habit of sleeping in. That attitude should quickly change as well! Training can be quite hard for Warriors, ask Indigo.” Bronti looked towards Indigo, spotting the other remaining quiet. Making no attempt to speak up. “I will do my best to serve the family.” Bronti spoke quietly, “Before you training, please find my Son for me. As for Indigo and Silver, you both are dismissed.” Bronti could feel her stomach tense as they left the room.

“Do not worry Bronti. I will find Alistair for you.” Silver spoke once the door was closed, Bronti sighing in relief. “Thank you.” She felt relief as Silver left down the hallway. Bronti watching as he walked, appreciating that she had such a good friend. “I wonder what sort of business you have that keeps you from finding my cousin?” Indigo was asking in curiosity, not meaning anything by it. Bronti rolling her shoulders. “Why do you wish to know?” She asked, attempting to sound coy when she spoke, finding her voice to be quite low in comparison. “Wondering what could make such a good warrior avoid orders from the Lady.” He replied, “I was hoping to start training as soon as possible.” He caught onto the lie quickly, deciding to keep it to himself. “Will I still see you tonight?” He asked suddenly, “Oh, I only spend my free time with gentlemen Ser Indigo.” She responded playfully with him, Indigo taking his chance to change the mood between them. “Right, I only sleep with Ladies then, Lady Bronti.” He teased her, “I prefer fierce Warrior.” She grinned, “Right, of course Warrior Bronti.” He bowed his head, the girl shaking her head while she laughed. “I will see you tonight.” The redhead turned down the hallway, leaving Indigo behind.

She climbed down the stairs, heading to the courtyard and stretching her arms. Groaning as her body popped. Still sore from the horse ride. Hopefully the pain would end before she took the next trip to the rocky region. 

The courtyard was bright, Bronti briefly watching guards pass by her. Training seemed so strange to her, not even entirely sure where to begin. Was she meant to lift things heavier than normal? Or running as fast as she could? Though, if she needed to move fast, couldn’t she simply become a lioness and destroy her enemies? “Warrior Bronti?” Her voice came out suddenly, the redhead turning around and seeing Knight Russo. The girl looking incredibly close to her twin Knight Ruby. “Russo? Is that you?” She questioned, the girl smiling sheepishly in response before throwing her arms around the shape shifter. “I have missed you!” She exclaimed, “I was expecting you at the Neutral Palace--” “--I had work to finish at the Eastern Marshes, then I had matters to attend too in the nearby village. But I am here now and I heard that there was a new warrior in need of training!” She was grinning, Bronti recalling the clever grin from years ago. “To think the little girl who followed me around is now becoming my teacher. I look forward to learning from you.” Bronti bowed her head, “I’m looking forward to training you in my art as well. It’s a difficult one. Being a Warrior is one thing, but performing as an assassin is another deal. Women having higher power in this art, we are much more nimble than men. It is one of the reasons why I chose the art. My sister may prefer heavy weapons, but I prefer movements, cleverness and one’s inner strength. Though this task is quite difficult. Progress will be difficult to succeed. But a warrior must start somewhere.” Russo explained, Bronti admiring how strong her voice her sounded in comparison to the child she knew. 

“Was this suggested by the Lord?” She asked out of curiosity, “Something of that sort, my Aunt requested me to give you lessons when I arrived this morning.” Russo explained, “As for today, a key point in this training in building your strength. For the next few weeks I want you to work on cardio. Even though you’re going to be leaving for the Rocky Region, I want you to run as much as you can on your trip.” Russo’s hands came behind her back, smiling contently. “I can run quite fast already however, as a lioness no man--” “--You are no lioness here Warrior Bronti.” Her eyes narrowed, “Here with me you are a mere warrior who needs to learn an art. Coming out into a battle depending on one skill is foolish and will lead to your death…Trust me Warrior Bronti, in the long run, this will be incredibly helpful.”

 

The dull ache in her hips was becoming persistent, her calves weak as she moved towards her room from the bath house. Her feet dragging against the grass of the courtyard to the door. Throwing it open as the pain in her feet forced her to walk on her toes. Her hair was wet from the bath, her hands wrapped around the towel that she planned on using. Moving down the hallway towards her room. Spotting Clementine as she entered her own room. She thought for a moment to say goodnight, but she suddenly felt to exhausted. Looking away, she opened her bedroom door and closed it behind her. She sighed in relief as she unlaced her boots, tossing them towards the end of her bed. Watching as they smacked against her storage chest, the woman cringing as a small box on top moved. Afraid that it might fall, she watched as it settled, tossing her next boot softer, hitting the ground near the first boot. 

Rubbing the towel through her hair, she scrubbed at her strands, feeling the wet texture soak into the towel, the child running down her spine. Hoping that she wouldn’t catch a cold at this rate. Sighing, she slid the towel along her neck, heading passed her bed and storage chest, towards a small desk, grabbing a hairbrush she had received from Lady Maria years ago. She brushed her hair and dried it before finally collapsing onto her bed, curling against the comforter. The sun was beginning to set as she drifted into a brief sleep. Her body curling up into a ball as she rested her eyes, the soft tapping on her door bringing her from the slumber. She hummed, looking towards the door, “Warrior Bronti?” She smiled at the sound of Indigo’s voice. “Come in.” She called, snuggling tighter against her blanket as the door opened. “Good God it is freezing out there.” He breathed, shivering as he closed the door with his foot. His hands full of two plates, a canteen wrapped around his arm. “I told you I would bring you food correct--Oh were you sleeping?” He frowned, “I am terribly sorry.” He apologized, “It’s okay.” She yawned, sitting up and straightening her legs. Feeling the dull ache increase as she hissed. “Is your body still sore from the horse ride?” He asked as he crossed the room, setting the two plates on the storage chest. Briefly glancing at the small box on top. “Your sister is hell bent on breaking my calves with her running.” Indigo smiled briefly.

“Right, I’m assuming you are talking about Russo. She does enjoy running, I had heard some rumors that the beautiful Bronti was running around, quite literally.” He spoke, “Oh, who was calling me beautiful?” She asked coyly as Indigo sat on the floor near the food. “Everyone thinks you’re beautiful.” He held the plate towards her, Bronti moving towards the edge of the bed. Taking the plate, staring down at the bread and strips of meat. “I have never heard such talk.” She replied, “They lack the courage to court you.” He smiled, picking at his food. “I assume you have the courage then?” Bronti pulled the bread apart, slipping a piece into her mouth. “I asked if I may court you this morning. I do not plan to run away. As long as you still enjoy my company.” Bronti bit her bottom lip briefly, “I am not very good in these situations.” She admitted, “I feel the same. You are the only woman I have wanted to court.” Bronti spotted the soft pink along his cheeks as he ate, Bronti noting the way he smiled shyly, averting her gaze. “Thank you for the food.” She spoke suddenly, “Of course my Warrior.” He reached for Bronti’s calf, “Where is your pain at?” He asked, “My legs…” She breathed, his hand sliding along her bottoms, squeezing her calf as he moved down. The muscle tensing as he rubbed the tender skin. Bronti closing her eyes as she continued to eat, “Thank you.” She mumbled, setting her plate on her bed before focusing on the massage. 

“You are too kind to me.” Bronti spoke, “That is because I care for you.” He released her legs, smiling upwards at her. His mind drifting to that morning, when she avoided his cousin. When Silver offered to help her. His stomach twisted in knots at the idea that something could have happened to her while he was gone.

“...Please do not get angry… why do you avoid my cousin?” He asked, Bronti looking down at her plate, “I do not avoid him.” He could tell she was lying, her fingers sliding against the plate before setting it beside his. “You can tell me Bronti. I will tell no man.” He spoke again, reaching for her hand. Bronti smiled, leaning forward and running her fingers through his short black hair, forcing his head to tilt back. “You should not worry about me.” She breathed, his lips curling into a soft smile. “When I left those years ago, I worried that I would return to see you married to that man. I believed that you would have had his children already. However, to my relief I came home to see you and I was lucky enough to begin courting you. But I now wonder what my cousin did to create such a fear inside of you.” Bronti closed her eyes for a brief moment before getting undressed, “Sleep beside me.” She changed the subject, Indigo tilting his head forward before watching the woman undress. Watching as her short red hair curled along her shoulders and ears. Her pale skin forming goosebumps from the chill of the air. She was to scared to tell him the truth. How that night had ruined her insides. How she came to distrust Alistair with every fiber of her being. How now she hated him when for the longest time she thought that she loved him.

_Alistair was incredibly kind when he wanted to be. Rather quiet, he never really played with the other children. But it was to be expected, he was the heir, he had to learn the trade of his future, He had to learn to lead, and he would be gone for hours throughout the day. No one knew what type of work he did, but when he did appear, Bronti enjoyed his smile. The way his lips curled when he looked at her, whenever he asked about her day her heart skipped. She dreamed about walking beside him under the stars. She dreamed about staying beside him and even becoming his wife. She was a girl soft for romance at the time, her and Maria dreaming of the day when they would be married. Bronti never told anyone about her feelings towards Alistair, being a Lost child, she didn’t entirely see a clear future for herself. Especially if it was going to be with the Heir of the Family._

_She thought that he would never notice. But to her surprise, he once suggested that the two spend time together. He asked if she had free time, and she obliged, she wanted to be with him. Even if it was only to talk briefly. She was hoping that he would ask to court her. In a fairy tale she was hoping for._

_It was a cold winter day, the air chilling on her back when Alistair took her up to the loft. A place of storage at the time, full of hay and boxes that held booze and old weapons. It was a scary place she originally thought, the smell of wet hay leaving a terrible scratchy feeling in her nose. “Not a very pleasant place is it?” She asked, attempting to make conversation as he reached for one of the boxes. “This should be just fine.” He replied, leaving her feeling a little awkward. It wasn’t ideal for her. But she couldn’t suggest anything else after all. She smiled sheepishly at him as he opened one of the storage boxes, pulling out a bottle of ale. “Here we can drink this.” He smiled, but she detected some form of discomfort in him. He seemed nervous when he opened the bottle and handed it to her. “The Lord dislikes us to drink.” She spoke suddenly, looking at the bottle, “You do not want to drink with me?” He asked, narrowing his eyes, “I do not wish to get in trouble.” She replied quietly, “No one will tell anyone.” He spoke, the girl taking the bottle, wondering how the ale could even taste. She had never had such a drink before._

_She pressed the opening of the bottle to her lips, slipping the drink upwards, the liquid burning her tongue and throat, forcing her to pull back and cough. It was bitter, her tongue licking her bottom lip, trying to erase the traces of the awful drink. “You really have never had such a thing?” He asked, smiling before he laughed at the sour face she had. “Drink the rest, i’ll grab my own.” She truthfully did not want to drink anymore. Cringing as she took another sip, coughing once more. “Come now, drink the rest, don’t waste it Bronti.” He called her name, sending a shiver down her spine while she closed her eyes, continuing to force herself to drink the vile alcohol. Her shoulders felt heavy as she looked at the bottle, closing her eyes for a brief moment as Alistair sat down. “Sit down with me.” He spoke suddenly, patting the crate beside him. Helping Bronti sit on top, her legs feeling weak beneath her. “Are you already feeling the ale?” He asked, laughing softly while she shrugged her shoulders. She wasn’t entirely sure, she could only feel a pit in her stomach. Twisting from the sudden alcohol inside of her. She felt sick to her stomach, the need to vomit on her mind suddenly. “I am terribly sorry Alistair but i’m not--” His hand curled into her long red hair suddenly. Clenching onto the strands and roughly pulling it. Her scalp burning from the sudden pain. “It’s Ser you know.”_

_He suddenly spoke, his eyes narrow while he looked down upon her. “S-Ser I apologize. I do not feel well.” She spoke softly, “I was not thinking.” She replied, “Of course you don’t.” He smiled again, his hand still in her long strands of hair. “It’s… it’s the drink.” She smiled softly, his fingers pulling from her hair, catching on knots and hurting her scalp. She mumbled in soft pain. “You’re already drunk? Quite the lightweight.” He laughed again, Bronti wondering why the laughter wasn’t giving her the same joy as it normally did. “Perhaps I should leave, I do not wish to anger you.” She bowed her head, standing up and feeling the weakness in her knees as she stumbled forward. Alistair caught her by the arm, his fingers curling tightly along her skin. “No. Stay.” Her stomach suddenly turned violently, looking back at Alistair. “...Lady Maria wanted me to see her to bed tonight.” She breathed, her shoulders shaking as the alcohol took more effect on her. “I was certain Silver would be doing that. She told me that he had planned on spending time with her.” He explained, “Are you lying?” His eyebrows furrowed together, “No.” She replied, “I woul..d.” The words came out strangely to her, her eyes fluttering. “Lady Bronti… Do you ever think of having a child?” He asked, Bronti’s eyes shutting as she collapsed onto her knees._

_“Another Lion would be very much appreciated in this family.” He spoke suddenly, Bronti cringing, “No. That is… I can’t do that.” She breathed, “It wasn’t a choice.” His hand slid upwards, grabbing onto her shoulder and slamming her back, the air in her lungs leaving her. Squeaking as she attempted to cry out._

_-x-_

_She could see the blood soaking into the hay. Her eyes barely open while she attempted to catch her breath. He was standing above her, his gaze so incredibly harsh that she questioned who he was. That was Alistair. This couldn’t have been him._

_He pulled his trousers upwards, tucking in his shirt as he frowned, walking away from her. Leaving her in the hay. Her body to weak to move, the gross stickiness of his sweat on her chest and stomach. She gagged, attempting to move but only feeling a horrible pain in between her legs. The blood trickling down her thighs. Oh god, she couldn’t go to the doctor. No one could know about what had happened. She choked on a sob, covering her mouth while she tried to contain her sorrow. No one would believe her if she said he had done it. No man would marry her. No one would respect her now. She choked again,forcing herself to sit up._

_The door to the loft creaked open, “Just wait for me my lady, i’ll grab some of the good wine.” He called, Bronti jerking at the sound. Silver. He sounded so happy as he entered, crossing some of the boxes before coming to a stop. His jaw dropping as he stared at her. Tears beginning to pour down Bronti’s cheeks. “S-S--” She couldn’t finish his name as he ran to her, “Bronti, my god, what happened!” He touched her arm, and watched as she jerked from him, cringing in pain before whimpering. “I’ll get a doctor, i’ll grab Maria.” She reached for him, “No. No.” She shook her head, “Not Maria… please do not…” She cried, Silver clenching his jaw. “She… she is waiting for me. I will come up with something.” He nodded, standing up and fleeing from the room, leaving Bronti alone again. Her chest was hurting, her fingers gingerly touching her skin, finding bite marks, purple and blue plaguing her skin. Blood pooling under the delicate skin on her breasts._

_Minutes passed as she laid in the cold air, her skin turning lighter and lighter as she slowly froze. Wondering if she would freeze to death in the hay. Her eyes fluttered close, drifting into a horrible sleep. Restless and painful, she twisted in the hay until Silver returned. The man carefully cleaning her wounds as she slept, covering her in blankets while he worked, then he made sure to clothe her in the heaviest clothing he could find. Resting her on floor, on top of more blankets. Her hair was matted with blood and he thought that he could cut it off for her. But it wasn’t entirely his place. He questioned about telling someone about her, but she had asked to keep it a secret, even from Maria. He didn’t want to bring her more harm than good, Fort Raven had disturbing secrets within its walls and he would not be the one to stumble upon them. Not with their lives at stake._

_When she woke up, she had began sobbing, Silver holding her hand quietly while she cried in pain. Feeling his own tears form as he watched his closest friend suffer. Kissing her fingertips while she settled, seeing her bloodshot eyes look upwards at him. “I need you to find Blue cohosh and make it into a tea for me.” She breathed, “Isn’t that… for--” “--He wanted me to have his baby. He will not have me Silver.”  
_

She curled against Indigo under the blankets, clinging to him and slipping her leg over his hip. He was warm, enjoying the closeness while he wrapped his arms around her body. The darkness hiding the obvious look of worry she had. “Only Silver knows.” She whispered suddenly, pressing her nose against Indigo’s collarbone. Her voice woke him from his slight slumber, blinking as he stared off into the darkness. “I was just fifth teen.” He winced, “Was it after I left?” She nodded, “I really did love your cousin. I dreamed of marrying him.” Indigo closed his eyes, “But then… he just…” She pressed her forehead against his chest. “I was drunk. He was awful, and Silver took care of me. I took some tea that would make sure I wouldn’t get pregnant.” His mouth ran dry as he shifted, sitting up and pulling away from her. “...I…” Bronti fell silent, as she climbed from the bed. “Does it upset you?” She whispered, “...Do you believe me?” Indigo pressed his lips tightly together. “Of course I believe you.” He whispered, “I’m… upset that my cousin is that horrible. That…” He hadn’t been there. He had been sent into his hell and wasn’t there to save her. 

He could have saved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope to write side stories one day hehe. If people actually liked my writing, I would probably start some projects focusing on Silver and Maria's love story. But ehhhh, i'd rather wait till people actually asked me too x:


End file.
